Finding Hope
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Just an AU fanfic of our favorite brothers who just so happen to run away from home, get lost from each other and were seemingly left to fend for themselves, until they ran into two strangers that takes them in. Will the brother's ever see each other again? Only the story will tell! ... (Sure to be yaoi and stuff in the future too. :3)
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea hit me a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure if I should post or not but one of my friends said it sound good idea... So here it is! This is another AU One Piece story.. I won't say too much, cause I don't wanna give it away with the A/N and so on so forth, lol. That's why I'm writing the story after all. :P

Anyway, Luffy's 7, Shanks is 27, Ace is 10, Smoker's 24.

Nothing serious is to happen yet but... In future times (Like way into the story) I'm sure it'll come about. Ya'll know how my mind works by now. XD

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this story... And no, I have not given up on Trials of Love just so you know... I was gonna wait til I finished that one to post this one but I couldn't so, yup lol.

Also, sorry if I missed any mistakes, somethings got a little mixed up before I decided to upload this... I'm catching them as I re-read. XD

* * *

It's cloudy, and the streets are damp... The city - usually so lively and colorful in the sun is grey and depressing in the shadows of the clouds. It's still drizzling outside, but the harsh pour down from moments ago has stopped at least.

"It looks like the rain's finally cleared up a bit." A woman announced the obvious, as she looked out the window of the bar she ran.

"Appears so." Replies the red-haired male sitting at the bar, as he sits down his empty glass. He's the only one in there today, aside from a few others. "This weather's a tad bit disheartening, even for me." He says honestly. "Then again, my friends bailed on me today so... Of course I'm a little bit bummed." He sighed.

The woman looks down at him as she wipes off the glass she's holding. "You do not appreciate my company, Shanks?" She asked, smiling lightly.

The man's gaze turned to her, in a 'Oh please' sort of fashion. What a stupid thing to say, but of course he would not verbalize that to her. She would surely give him a good lecture and possibly a slap.

"I do Makino. Just, you know... Drinking's always more fun with the guys around." Shanks concluded, looking back out of the window, watching as the rain drops race one another down it.

"Oh yes, because then you have someone to tittle-tattle with about all the pretty girls you've wooed in the past week and how easy it was to bring them home." Makino remarked, and Shanks chuckled.

"You know me so well." He grinned, giving a wink her way. Makino merely scoffed, walking off to put the glass in hand away.

Shanks pays her no mind, certainly not when he's back to looking out that window again - as if there's where his attention must be and that something's about to happen. Then, it does.

Shanks shakes his head, blinks a few times just to make sure he's really seeing what he thinks he's seeing.

"Is that a kid out there?" Shanks asked to no one in particular when he sees the somewhat blurry form of a small child appearing to be in a white t-shirt and blue shorts on the other side of the street.

Makino's back at the bar again and she looks in the direction, squinting her eyes for a better look. "I believe so..." She trailed off.

"What the hell is a kid doing out in this kind of weather? Where's his parents?"Shanks questioned, as if she honestly knew the answer about the boy outside on the street, appearing to be looking for someone.

"Perhaps he's lost." She said.

"Maybe..." Shanks muttered, and before he even knows it, he's standing and making his way out of the bar. There's something pulling him to the boy, dragging him in...

"Hey little guy," Shanks started, as he approached the raven haired boy closer.

The younger jumped at the voice, and began to back away when the stranger came closer, unaware of what he was up to.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Shanks replied, his voice low and soft as he knelt down. "You shouldn't be out here, you could catch a cold." He said logically.

The boy watches him for a moment, analyzing him through narrowed eyes. He's cautious, and Shanks doesn't blame him there but he only wants to help the kid.

"Don't you have anywhere to go? Where's your parents?" Shanks continued to question.

The child debates the question for a moment, and Shanks can tell he's thinking on answering it when his gaze drops. So the man waits patiently.

"I don't have any parents..." The boy finally answers. "I have a big brother... But..." The child trailed off, getting choked up. He looked around once more, before sniffling, forcing tears that threatened to fall back. "We got separated..." He frowned. "I don't know where he's at... And... I-" He was cut off at the sound of thunder in the distance, thunder that rattled him and had him shaking like a leaf. "I don't like being out here alone!" He exclaimed, his emotions betraying him and the tears finally fell.

Shanks can't help but to frown. "You don't like the thunder?" He asked and the boy shook his head.

"Tell you what, you can come with me and when the storm clears we'll go looking for your brother, sound good?" Shanks questioned.

"I don't know... Oniisan told me to never talk to strangers..." The kid muttered.

"I assure you, you'll be in good hands." Shanks spoke. "And, you'll be out of the storm... Away from the thunder."

The words seemed so believable and comforting... The child wasn't sure though still, that was until the thunder roared again and he practically ran toward the older male in fear.

Shanks wrapped his arms securely around the boy, picking him up. "Do you have a name?"

"Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy." The child answered, wiping away his tears.

"Luffy hm? Nice to meet cha Luffy, my name's Shanks." Shanks introduced with a warm smile, and for a moment, Luffy returns the smile - until the weather acts up again and the thunder rolls.

Luffy's small hands grip in Shanks' shirt, clinging to him and he's shaking again. Shanks isn't sure on why he's so terrified of the storm.

"I don't like the thunder... Gramps says it's the roar of a monster... And that he comes to get the kids who misbehaves..." Luffy trailed off and that explains it...

Shanks sighed, before an idea struck. He reached up, taking off the straw hat he just so happened to be wearing and placed it on Luffy's head. "There now, the monster can't see you, therefore he can't get you."

Luffy's dark eyes went up to get as much view of the hat as he could, then his eyes went to meet Shanks' and he grinned. "Thanks!" He exclaimed, his mood already lifting.

Shanks grinned as he continued down the street, pleased at the calmness that seemed to start and take Luffy over...

Makino watched the two as Shanks headed off and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next town over...

A young boy no older than ten surely walked down the empty streets, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze at the wet ground in a scowl.

"How pathetic..." He muttered, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "I can't believe I lost him..." He grumbled in bitter resentment to himself.

The thunder roared and the rain poured down heavier, surely coming in from a nearby town. The boy glared up to the darkened sky. "I failed him... He's out there alone, in the thunder... Scared to death and I can't help him..." He growled. "I'am the worst brother..." He continued to put himself down, as he kicked a soda can in his path to the side.

He wasn't focusing where he was going anymore, he did not care at this moment...

Until, he had bumped into something - or what he thought was someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The boy exclaimed when he had nearly lost his balance and tumbled backward. However, he caught his footing and remained standing - glaring up at the silver haired adult, who stared down at him with the same emotionless gaze.

"Same to you, brat." The older male responded, stepping aside to proceed forward.

"Nani?" The boy asked in disbelief at the reply. "Who do you think you are? You ran into me, you big jerk!" Okay, so that wasn't completely true... But in the mind of a child, the adult was to blame, not him...

When the male ignored him, it only frustrated the raven haired boy further.

"Oi, you!" He yelled, running after the man. "Don't ignore me!" He demanded.

"Go home kid." The man ordered, without looking down at him.

"Humph. I don't have a home." The boy retorted, crossing his arms once more, as he analyzed the man further.

The thing that stood out most was the duffle bag he was carrying, and the dog tags around his neck, as well as the combat boots he wore.

"You're from the army?" The boy asked, curious suddenly.

"Yea just got back from serving the navy, what of it?" The adult counter asked.

"I hate the government..." The boy grumbled.

"The navy's been my dream since I was a runt like you." The man remarked, as the rain seized, finally.

The boy didn't say anything at first, watching as the man reached into his bag and grabbed two cigars out of it. The man lit them, and to the child's surprise stuck both in his mouth.

"That's gonna kill you, you know." The boy clarified.

"Something's gonna kill us all sooner or later squirt." The man replied.

"Humph." The boy scoffed, looking away from the stranger for a few moments, until curiosity got the better of him again. "What's your name old man?" He asked randomly.

"Logan, but everyone I've ever known has called me Smoker..." The man trailed off.

"I can't imagine why..." The boy sarcastically muttered, eying the cigars again and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"And by the way, I'm twenty-four." Smoker added.

"Still old to me." The kid smarted off with.

"Yeah? How old are you runt?" Smoker questioned, finally.

"I'm ten and I'm not a runt!" The kid growled, fed up with the 'demeaning' nicknames. "You oughta meet my little brother, he's the..." The boy suddenly paused, his mind going back to the one person he was suppose to protect, that he ultimately lost.

Smoker glanced down to him. "You've got no parents with you, no brother here with you... Where do you belong kid?" He asked.

"Nowhere..." The boy trailed off, keeping his gaze down. "I did live with my grandpa and little brother but I was sick of his shit so I ran away with my brother... Somehow we got separated a few days ago though... I've looked everywhere but I can't find him." The boy explained. "And oh, my name's Portgas D. Ace, but I go by Ace... Now you don't gotta call me things like 'kid' and 'runt' anymore." He grinned.

"Portgas D. Ace huh?" Smoker dwelled on the name for a bit. The middle initial sound all so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it right now.

"Some mouth you got on ya there Portgas... Just ten and already swearing." He added, deciding to let the fact the name sound like someone he knew or has heard of go for now.

"I learnt many things from gramps." Ace justified.

"Your granddad sounds like a mean man." Smoker continued with the conversation, really unsure why he was talking to the kid in the first place. Normally it wasn't his style, and normally he tended to just keep to himself and ignore others but something intrigued him about this boy.

"He was... He was in the navy like you... He wanted me and my brother to get an early start in training so we could join but I refuse." Ace stated with determination in his voice.

(Smoker): "I see."

"Say, just out of curiosity... You haven't seen my brother have you? He's short, with messy black hair, and has a scar under his left eye... He's wea-"

"Haven't seen anyone else. Just you." Smoker interrupted.

"Oh..." Ace frowned, his arms uncrossing and falling to his side.

"He's important to you, huh?" Smoker asked.

(Ace): "He's the only thing I care about and he was mine to protect... Until we were separated."

"Sorry to hear that but maybe you shouldn't get so attached to people." Smoker smarted off with and Ace gasped with eyes wide.

"You bastard! How can you say that?!" Ace demanded, beginning an assault of punches on the man's leg.

Smoker was unfazed though. "Just saying brat, life's a lot less stressful when you're not burdened with others."

Ace merely growled, his useless attacks seizing. "Maybe you just say that 'cause you don't know what it's like for someone to care about you."

"Maybe." Smoker replied calmly, stopping in front of an apartment building.

"This where you live?" Ace asked.

Smoker sighed, glaring back at the boy. "Yes , and I was hoping you'd been gone by now..." He grumbled. But no, that didn't happen. Ace followed him like a damn puppy... Surely he didn't think he was coming in with him, right?

"Great! It'll be nice to have a warm meal and decent place to sleep for the night!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Wait just a minute! You are not coming inside with me!" Smoker argued back. "You will go on your way kid." He ordered.

"But... It's cold out here... And wet... And there's bad people out in the world... You're not just gonna send a child out into the streets, are you?" Ace asked, taking a different approach in the matter.

Smoker gulped. "God damnit..."

"Even you're not that heartless, right?" Ace continued.

Smoker sighed deeply. No, he wasn't. He wished he was though because as much as he had a soft spot for children actually, he had a bad feeling taking this kid in was gonna come back and bite him in the ass sooner or later.

"ONE night. Just ONE." Smoker growled through clenched teeth as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Thank you Taisa-San!" Ace grinned wide, following him inside. "Oh, that's gonna be my nickname for you by the way." He smirked.

Smoker rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind them.

This would be an interesting day...

* * *

Your reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and loved, so leave 'em please. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this got updated quicker than I thought but ah! I simply love this! :D And I'm glad my readers seem to enjoy it too!

-Ahem- I now present to you the second chapter. :3

* * *

It was night, the second one Luffy's been here to be exact. He'd spent the whole day looking for Ace with Shanks again but even still with the man's help they couldn't find him and even Luffy was beginning to come to the conclusion that he wasn't around this area. It didn't take a whole lot of thinking - which Luffy didn't like doing to begin with. It was just instinct and the closeness he had with Ace to know when something was off...

He's lost him and he's not sure if he'll see Ace again, which had him crying a few times earlier that day and having Shanks in a somewhat panic of not knowing how to settle him down aside from hugging him and assuring him it'll be alright.

In all honesty, if Ace were here right now, he'd scold him and threaten him for being a whiner but that only made Luffy miss him more.

One thing was promising though, and that was Shanks. He really was a nice guy, definitely not like the people Ace has described to Luffy in the past, although the man reeked of alcohol - even today because Shanks stopped by Makino's for a drink. His friends weren't there of course, again. Not that Shanks really had a reason to blame them today, it was work day for some of them after all.

That was alright though, he supposed. He had plenty good company now from Luffy. Of course the kid wasn't like an adult, where Shanks could ramble on about hot nights in bed with some beautiful girl he'd met... But Luffy was entertaining in other ways when he wasn't sulking over his brother... Such as, constantly keeping Shanks on his toes because he was just curious about everything! And Shanks often got aggravated the past two days, and thought kids were supposed to be out of that stage by now. But no, Luffy was still as easily awe-struck as ever and even Makino didn't have no real means to justify that when Shanks asked for her advice. She merely said he was just simple to please.

That aside.. Shanks with a kid to begin with... He honestly tried to avoid this situation. Don't get him wrong, he loved children but... He just never pictured himself with raising one... And yes, it was apparent that he had to be the one to see about Luffy, right? No one else would take him (not that Shanks wanted them to) and Shanks couldn't just pitch him back out on the street... And no matter how annoying the kid was, he was kinda cute too... Like right now, as Shanks returned back to his place.

Luffy was leaning against him in Shanks' hold, his body relaxed and his mind untroubled by the effects of sleep.

He looked so peaceful... Innocent and like he hadn't known what a hard day of life could be like, although Shanks could already tell that wasn't the case. It was a shame, honestly. A kid his age shouldn't be plagued with the cruelness of the world. He supposed the shitty facts of life got everyone these days though - even children.

With that being said, who could ever think to abandon this kid, or hurt him?

Shanks' mind went back to a certain someone that Luffy's also rambled about in his time being here - his grandfather. A man that seemed so brutal with the way Luffy made him out to be, such as a yeller and always calling them nasty things and even throwing them out on their own once to toughen them up. Humph. Shanks didn't know who the man was honestly, Luffy didn't give a name but something about him sound familiar. Shanks would decode that later though. He knew one thing was for certain in this moment, Luffy was to stay with him. He'd figure this raising a kid thing out as he went... Luffy wasn't going with anyone, certainly not that grandfather of his. Shanks felt a sudden protectiveness over Luffy...

"Hey, where the hell you been at?" Another's voice suddenly called from within the living room just as Shanks shut the door.

"Hey, ssh!" Shanks shushed the man. "You'll wake him up." He growled.

"Wake him up?" The other questioned, raising from the seat he sat in to go investigate just who it was Shanks was so cautious over. "The hell?! Where'd you get that thing?" He questioned, utterly surprised at the sight of Luffy in Shanks' arms.

The red-head glared at his friend. "He's not a thing. He's a boy, Buggy... I picked him up yesterday, he was walking the streets alone..." Shanks trailed off, frowning.

Buggy sighed deeply. "Leave it to you Shanks to go out and come back with a kid... A puppy I understand. But a kid? You sure are strange sometimes."

"Says the man who likes to dress as a clown every day." Shanks teased with a chuckle.

"What was that?! You say something about my nose?!" Buggy exclaimed.

"No you idiot..." Shanks trailed off, rolling his eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going to lay him down, then we can talk."

Buggy didn't give no reply, merely watched as the man headed toward his bed room. "Man, that kid's gonna be a pain..." He grumbled, making his way to Shanks' kitchen to retrieve a beer from the man's fridge.

Meanwhile Shanks was busy laying Luffy down on his bed, slow and cautiously as to not wake the boy. He was thankful Luffy had fallen asleep on the way back because honestly, last night it was hard to get the boy to shut up, stop questioning him and telling him things and just sleep. He didn't want a repeat of that tonight.

Shanks tucked the blankets in around Luffy firmly and then leaned down to place a kiss to the boy's forehead. He didn't understand why he done it entirely, just felt like it. Perhaps he was taking this raising thing too far... If Luffy started calling him father, Shanks would honestly freak because even though he enjoyed this kid's company and took it upon himself to care for him, he didn't not wish to be made out as a potential dad to the boy.

Shanks backed away, shaking such thoughts from his head. Nope, this wasn't playing a role of a parent. Nope. It was just being kind... Yeah, just being generous.

"Well, ain't that sweet as candy." Buggy spoke, now leaning in the doorway with a beer can in hand. "Shanks, I never took you to be the fatherly type." He smirked.

Shanks huffed, turning to face the man. "Shut up..." He grumbled. "Had you found him, you'd done the same... It's not being fatherly either, it's being a decent human being..."

"That's bullshit. I detest children." Buggy retorted with a snort.

"Explains why you dress as the one thing many love." Shanks replied, wanting to smirk but he held that in check.

"Oi! I don't give a crap. I do what I like and if children approach me, well I just simply scare 'em off." The blue haired male defended.

Shanks chuckled. "Oh, come on. I've seen you a few times, being sweet to children." He grinned.

"It was only because I thought I could con their parents out of something, I swear!" Buggy was near shouting but the red tinting his cheeks told Shanks that was merely half way truthful.

"Whatever." Shanks smiled, reaching up to ruffle the man's hair when he passed him, loosening the ponytail Buggy had it up in.

Buggy growled, glaring at the man as he exited the room, demanding Buggy shut the door on his way out to.

The blue haired man gave a glance back to Luffy's sleeping form and scoffed before doing as Shanks ordered and following behind him.

"So, with that brat here, in your bed, where the hell does that leave us now?" He asked, before taking a sip of the beer.

"Eh, no where... Told ya from the start, we aren't anything serious." Oh, did Shanks forget to mention that part? Yeah, women weren't the only thing he chased after... Although he was far more picky on his men, and Buggy typically wasn't his type with how overly annoying he was and how bitchy he could be but he was the exception because Shanks knew the idiot since he was a damn kid himself and they had done many things together... Many, many things.

Buggy growled again, his eyes meeting Shanks' "I know that moron, but... You're not just gonna drop your life for a kid that isn't even yours... Are you?" He questioned, a hint of sympathy in his voice although Shanks wasn't sure why it was there in the first place. He certainly didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him because he took on this task.

"Nah man. Makino lets me bring him into the bar. I'm still gonna live my life but, Luffy's gonna be there with me... Uh... But the more intimate affairs, that's yet to be worked out." He chuckled. "You'll be fine without me though... You got your loyal freaks you call followers to have fun with."

"Luffy? Oh, charming name." Buggy rolled his eyes, now taking a seat in the chair in the living room. "I might forgive you, for your lack of attention towards me because I've known my whole life basically but... I'll tell ya who's not gonna be happy and that's Benn. Bastard thinks he owns you."

Shanks sighed as he sat on the couch in the room. "Oh, he will get over it as well. He **has** to. Because Luffy needs me, more than some occasional lover." The man clarified and for a moment he couldn't believe what he was even saying. Him, sacrificing his good times with people for a child? Oh, he never thought he'd see the day! But Luffy, that boy was already promising to be something else and he's only known him two days.

"Hm..." Buggy trailed off, looking around the place once as he took another drink of the beer. "Your place is such a mess you know... More than usual and I damn near fell when I came in earlier... I'm guessing that's the kid's doing?"

Shanks couldn't stop the small laugh that left him. "Yeah, he's not the most tidy of people." Shanks admitted. That was perhaps an understatement considering Luffy already had the house in a mess in his investigation of it yesterday.

"Your fridge is kinda empty too..." Buggy mentioned off-handedly.

"Yeah... He eats ALOT... Six meals to him is equal to three of ours."

"Shanks, you're a fool." Buggy sighed. "You have barely been able to support yourself and your little habit, and now you got a kid that eats like a pig... How are you ever to afford this with your limited source of income?" Buggy asked, in disbelief that this could work.

"I'll figure something out." Shanks said assuring as he laid back against the sofa.

"Oi..."

"If all you're gonna do is badger me on my decision, give me the house key back cause I don't wanna come home to that all the time." Shanks stated, briefly regretting even giving one to the idiot sitting in front of him.

"No way." Buggy retorted right away. "Coming here is a nice escape from everything else wrong in this world... Well, it was until you brought a kid here."

"Sorry, but he's not going anywhere." Shanks spoke.

"Fine." Buggy rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to know what your friends will have to say about this one..." He muttered.

Shanks let the comment go through on ear and out the other, ignoring Buggy for now. Yet, he knew it wouldn't last until his friend had thought of something else to talk about or ask.

* * *

"Hey old man." Ace greeted as he made his way into the living room, where Smoker was sitting with the T.V on some kind of action movie of sorts that Ace didn't particularly care for.

"Portgas." Smoker acknowledged his presence, but didn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. Today's been a rough day and he wasn't particularly fond in being bothered by some kid right now. And why the hell was he even here still? Smoker expected him to be gone by time he came back.

However, Ace paid his toneless voice and lack of gaze no mind as he took a seat beside the man. "Did you go look for my brother while you were out today?" He asked. He hoped so because he was foolish enough to over sleep this morning and by time he was up, Smoker had already left - only returning moments ago.

"Sorry, it completely slipped my mind." Smoker said honestly.

Ace scowled up at him. "Oh, really?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You really are cold hearted, aren't you?"

"Kid, I swear. I had more important matters to attend to." Smoker retorted, glancing down at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Like what?" Ace asked, beginning to pout.

"Like a job." Smoker stated. "In case you haven't noticed, that's the way we adults go about getting things and supporting brats like you... Not that I should be doing that, but you're still here..." He trailed off. "And now that I'm out of the Navy, I need something to fall back on."

Ace completely ignored the part about the job. Such things bored him. "Well, I'll just go look on my own tomorrow. I can brave the streets again. I've learnt plenty already with my little time of being out there on them." Ace said, nodding to himself in satisfaction of what he had learnt exactly, such as stealing food. "'Sides, gramps use to toss me and Luffy out all the time to toughen up. Won't be anything new." He continued and Smoker had a suspicion this was all just some damn childish guilt Ace was trying to inflict upon him again and shit, it was working.

"Isn't like I wanna stay in this warm, dry house or anything no, nor have a soft bed for a change or warm meals... In fact, I don't even like it here... Whole damn place smells like those stupid cigars." Ace's nose wrinkled at the smell, as it so often done when around Smoker. The smell lingered in the man's house but it was its strongest on the man himself.

Smoker took a deep breath. "You've already been here two nights, haven't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah... Big whoop. I don't care." Ace remarked, his dark eyes locked on the T.V screen but he was far from paying attention to it. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Fine, suit yourself... But just know, your little acts of theft aren't gonna be what keeps you alive on those streets. There's people out there bigger and badder." Smoker informed and was he honestly suggesting Ace stay here? He must be losing his damn mind. Yeah, that was it.

"I'll learn... I can sneak a knife and protect myself." Ace concluded in his own logic.

"Tsk... You've been lucky so far kid but on the streets, luck's gonna run out eventually."

"Well, you don't want me here so, I'll take my chances out there... 'Sides, you're depressing to be around." Not that Ace really knew, he didn't get to spend today with Smoker, and yesterday... Well he actually enjoyed yesterday with Smoker, although he'd never admit that.

"Yeah? Well you're not such a joy to be around either." It was somewhat of a lie. Ace was annoying, yes because Smoker's simply been so use to his solitude. But it's not like he was the worse Smoker could've been given. Oh, he knew plenty worse people that he could have stuck in his life right now.

"I sure hope Luffy's met someone who's not so mean..." Ace grumbled, although he was exaggerating it a bit there. Compared to his grandfather, Smoker was actually kind of pleasant to be around. At least he hasn't attempted to hit him... Smoker seemed all bark no bite which was a decent change. "Anyway, I'm going to bed..." Ace added, scooting off of the couch and headed toward Smoker's room. He paused, after a few steps though.

"By the way, I got hungry while you were gone so I tried cooking but it didn't go so well and... I kinda made a mess in the kitchen... But anyway... Goodnight Taisa-San!" Ace quickly said, running toward the bedroom after wards before he had to deal with Smoker's scolding because he knew there would be some on that.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when it did, Smoker abruptly stood. "The little bastard didn't!" He growled to himself, quickly making his way to his kitchen and sure enough... The sight that awaited him was worse than anything he could've imagined.

Milk was spilled here and there, water everywhere and various types of food and sauces spilled about on the counter tops, table and floor even and only one thought entered Smokers mind: 'What the hell was he trying to make?!'

Perfect... After a long day of roaming about looking for work, he comes home to this; really?! Smoker had it in his damn right mind to go in that bedroom and drag the kid out to make him clean this up himself but what good would that do? Ace would just fight him like hell to get out of it and somehow, Smoker already knew in the end, he'd be the one surrendering...

He sighed. He might as well save himself the damn trouble and just clean the mess up now. Tomorrow though, Ace was in store for a lecture - no, not just a lecture but a list of rules, chores, food already prepared... Wait, wait. What was he thinking? There would be no tomorrow! Tomorrow he would be free of the kid.

But why did a part of him flinch at the very thought? Surely, surely to God he wasn't getting attached to that pain in the ass devil of a boy.

Smoker shook his head, growling to himself as he walked further into the kitchen to begin his clean up. No, he had to push such things away. He would not get attached to someone, certainly not a ten year old boy! No matter what it took.

* * *

As always, let me know what you think. Reviews keep the story alive and keep your writer happy! So... Let's hear 'em! :D And... I thank the people who has already left some behind. I greatly appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

One week later...

"I don't wanna go!" Exclaimed Ace as he fought against Smoker, who had him in his hold and trying to put some damn tacky outfit on him. "You can't make me!" The boy added, squirming in Smoker's grip, trying his hardest to get free.

"You have to go!" Smoker hissed. "'Sides, school will be damn good for you... Get you outta my hair for a few hours..." He grumbled, keeping his hold tight on the boy with one arm and forcing the shirt onto Ace with the other.

It's not that Ace couldn't dress himself, or that Smoker even wanted to do this but the boy was refusing, just the same as he was trying to refuse school - something he must do whether Smoker actually wanted him gone for half the day or not.

"I'm not going!" Ace continued to fight. To be honest, he hated the school he had to attend back in his home town before he ran away. He and Luffy were constantly getting in trouble for many of reasons and didn't exactly have it easy in making friends either. They were sort of the outcast and Ace hated that, he didn't wish to go back to it.

"If you don't, you'll be taken away!" Smoker retorted, not that he cared... Honestly... Or at least he tried to tell himself that but, this brat's been here a whole week. Ace was supposed to leave five days ago but when Smoker came back that evening, Ace was still there and Smoker didn't even bother to bring it up as to why. So here they were. Ace was still here and it was Smoker's place to make sure he was enrolled in a school, taken care of, etc. Ace clearly wasn't going anywhere else for some unknown reason and Smoker couldn't bring it in himself to just drop the boy off at some orphanage. He wouldn't wish that on any child, no matter how much a pain in the ass they seemed. Those places were just the pits of hell. Perhaps he didn't want it to ruin his reputation - not like this wasn't demeaning enough but if he just threw a child away, what would people think?

"Let. Me. Go. Old man." Ace growled each word at a time once the shirt was successfully slipped on him. He leaned down, his teeth sinking into Smoker's hand and causing the man to let go, finally.

"You little shit!" Smoker growled, bringing his hand up to examine it. The wound wasn't deep, just as he thought but it did hurt nonetheless when Ace had bit him like some kind of wild animal. "I should slap you for that sorry trick!" He threatened.

"Go ahead. It's not like I haven't been hit before." Ace retorted after taking a few steps away from the man.

Smoker was tempted, so very tempted but something in him just wouldn't let him hurt the child... The more he stared at Ace, the more he was losing his will to stay firm and tough and trying to seem like he was someone not to mess with - which even adults that's come across him have long learnt not to mess with him... This child though, he was the one exception and the only one that seemed to be able to get up under Smoker's skin and have no consequences for it.

Before anything else was said, the door bell rang and Smoker stood erect once more. "That must be Hina..." He muttered, and Ace's expression softened to curiosity. Who was that?

Smoker made his way out of the bedroom they now shared together, because for one Smoker quickly grew tired of sleeping on the cold, hard couch. It was proven to be killer on his muscles - particularly his back so after four nights of it, he decided he was taking back a portion of his bed.

Ace followed behind Smoker, despite being completely and utterly pissed off at the man. He was too busy wondering who it was that would actually come to visit this heartless bastard now. Smoker didn't seem to have many - if any friends after all...

The male opened the door, and to Ace's surprise there stood a pink haired woman and a rather beautiful one at that too, and all Ace can think of to ask is: "Is that your girlfriend?" And that instant, he's got Smoker blushing for the first time and growling out of embarrassment.

"That is none of your concern!" The man hissed, glaring down at the boy who for once he wished would mind his own business. "And no, she's not... Just a good friend." He clarified, once he cleared his throat and fought the ridiculous red that tinted his cheeks away. How pathetic...

Hina chuckled low at the boy's accusations. "A friend Smoker seems to only remember when he needs something." She said.

"T-that's not true!" Smoker stammered.

"Hm. Hina finds that a lie because Smoker called me over to help assist with a child." The woman stated matter of fact.

"Well, if you knew what he was like, you'd see why I need your he-" Smoker paused when he noticed that she was no longer listening to him.

"You're name's Hina right? I'm Ace." The boy introduced, with a grin, completely ignoring Smoker.

"Hina finds it a pleasure to meet you, Ace." The woman returned the child's smile, as she knelt down to his level and extended her hand out to him, of which Ace shook.

Smoker watched the two for a moment, and even he could sense something different about this kid now that he was in her presence and the man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. His suspicions only rose when the boy began an actual polite conversation with her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Smoker intervened, snatching Ace away from her by his shirt. "Don't let him fool you, he's a menace." He reminded.

"How can you say that about little 'ol me Taisa-San? I haven't done anything but stay out of your way... In fact I'm asleep most of the time." Ace retorted calm, behind a smirk.

Smoker's eyes widened. "Like hell you have!" He roared. Well, the part about sleeping was true. Ace did sleep a lot and drifted off at the oddest of times. Smoker had no conclusion for that but didn't particularly mind (unless Ace of course just happened to fall asleep against him, like literally leaning against him of which Smoker detested), because it granted him a few moments of peace until Ace was up again.

Hina giggled to herself, behind the hand she had pressed to her lips. "Hina thinks you're just over-reacting..." She trailed off for a moment, and reached out to ruffle Ace's hair. "Don't worry, Smoker use to be trouble too when he was little and Hina had to watch out for him." She assured, giving the boy a playful wink.

Ace's face lit up at the new information that he could easily use against the man if the opportunity presented itself; of which to Ace it would very soon.

"Well, the Navy took care of that." Smoker replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your grandpa might've been on the right track with you..." He muttered, glancing down to Ace.

"Humph." Ace scoffed, paying little mind to the comment.

"Hina thinks Ace is no problem and is good for Smoker." The woman said, standing back up to meet Smoker's eye level and she smiled.

"No problem? This kid doesn't even want to attend school! He punched and kicked me the whole time I tried to get him ready! If you want proof, I'll gladly show you the bruises when they form." Smoker defended, glaring down to Ace once more.

"Oh come on, Smoker's from the Navy and he can't even handle a child? Hina finds that unbelievable." She laughed once more.

"You don't know what this kid can do..." Smoker grumbled through clenched teeth that were so close to grinding his cigars apart.

By now Ace wasn't listening to them, and instead had his focus on the outside, from where Hina left the door open - too caught up in her playful argument with Smoker to notice.

"Well, bus is here, I'll be seein' ya later old man!" Ace exclaimed once he caught sight of the yellow vehicle outside. Just for good measure in front of this woman, Ace gave a hug to the adult's legs before heading out the door - grabbing the backpack he was bought just a few days ago on the way.

Smoker watched him leave, almost staring in awe of what just happened. What did just happen?!

"He doesn't want to go to school, huh?" Hina questioned in disbelief, as she shut the door once Ace was safely on the bus.

"B-but..." Smoker stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Oh, never mind." He sighed, dropping the matter for now.

"Two-faced brats aside, what's my status on the job I applied for?" Smoker questioned, after a moment of silence. "Kind of getting tired of just sitting around."

"Well, they liked your résumé and the fact you've had military experience... Not to mention Hina put in a good word in for you and since Hina's partnerless and all... They said you start next week or you can come in anytime you like before then. You'll be working with me." Hina answered.

"Really?" Smoker questioned, almost surprised. "Thank you, Hina. I really appreciate it." He said, a light smile playing at his lips. He felt like hugging the woman but, Smoker would be damned if he hugged anyone willingly.

"Smoker, are you sure joining the police force is such a good idea now that you have a child?" Hina questioned, already having considered the potential risk of having Smoker on the force.

"He is not my child." Smoker growled, hating that fact. If for one second anyone referred to Ace as a son to him, Smoker would honestly strangle them. "Besides, I'll be able to handle my own." Smoker assured.

Hina sighed. "Very well." She didn't bother to convince him otherwise. When Smoker made his mind up, there was no changing that.

* * *

"Luffy!" Shanks exclaimed, at the sight of the boy standing in front of him in a sloppy set of clothes Luffy picked out for himself that was completely mix-matched in color and pattern. "You can't go to school like this."

"Why? I think it looks cool!" Luffy said, with a grin.

Shanks continued to frown though. It wasn't that he necessarily couldn't go like this, it's just... Shanks worried about what the other kids there would have to say about Luffy's odd sense of fashion.

"You don't like it?" Luffy asked, his eyes beginning to water at the thought.

Shanks shook his head quickly. "No, no! I..." He paused. There was no way he could discourage this kid from the outfit. It'd break Luffy's heart and Luffy's crying would honestly break his. Shanks sighed before smiling. "I love it Luffy... It really describes who you are."

And just like that, Luffy was smiling again. "Thanks Shanks!"

"No problem... You all ready to go?" Shanks questioned, double checking just to make sure Luffy had his backpack and lunch box.

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Alright, come on. I'll wait outside with you until the bus gets here." Shanks said, and Luffy nodded, running up to him and allowing Shanks to take hold of his hand and lead him outside; where they waited.

Luffy made small chit-chat of silly things that randomly popped into his mind, until the bus finally arrived several moments later.

"Welp kiddo, I'll see ya when you come back." Shanks said, as he knelt down to hug the boy goodbye. It was only for half the day until Luffy was back but Shanks already knew the house would be rather lonesome with the child away for even that amount of time. He's gotten so used to having Luffy here within such little time that he honestly doesn't wish to part ways with the boy even for eight hours out of the day.

"I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone..." Luffy muttered, hugging the man back to the best of his ability.

"You'll be alright without me, you'll make all kinds of wonderful friends to take my place." Shanks stated with a chuckle.

Luffy pulled away, sighing. "No I won't..." He grumbled. He honestly doubted that considering back home he didn't have anyone to play with aside from Ace and... Luffy shook his head, deciding not to think on the one other person he spent his time with.

The driver of the school bus blew the horn and that signaled to Luffy that it was time he get a move on or miss it.

"See ya later, Shanks." Luffy said, leaning in and before Shanks could say anything, Luffy had pecked him on the lips.

Shanks stared at the boy shocked. Did... Luffy just kiss him? Although, he was sure it was just some innocent means of affection... Had to be, Luffy didn't know what on earth he was doing, surely.

Before Shanks could even think to ask, Luffy had pulled away and was already running up to the bus. Once inside, Luffy took his seat by the window, waving goodbye as the bus started to take off.

Shanks returned the boy's waves, until the bus was out of sight and then he was left standing there with his thoughts...

_"Just a innocent kiss... He doesn't even know what that means..."_ He thought, and shook his head soon after. "I think now's a good as time as ever for a trip to Makino's..." He muttered, and proceeded down the street.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Ace, as he stormed his way into the living room that evening. He dropped his backpack on the way to the couch, letting it fall to the floor without the slightest bit of care.

Ace then plopped down on the couch, grabbing the T.V remote and turning the television on, blasting the volume right away.

"KID!" Smoker yelled from within the kitchen, but got no reply from the boy. He was sure he wasn't even heard over the television, so instead of shouting louder to drown out the volume, he made his way into the living room, jerking the remote out of Ace's grip and turning it down.

"Hey, give that back!" Ace growled, reaching up for the remote but Smoker held it out of reach.

"That is way too loud." The man stated. "Do you want the neighbors to call the police?"

"Humph... I don't care, it drowns my thoughts out and that's all that matters..." Ace retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, and what thoughts are those?" Smoker questioned, although keeping in mind not to put too much concern into his voice.

"Even if you cared, it's none of your business." Ace replied, his frown locked on his face and his eyes narrowed.

Smoker didn't speak for a moment, instead he glanced about, noticing the backpack lying carelessly in the floor and picking up on Ace's mood - he put two and two together, then sighed. "Rough day at school, huh?" He asked, failing to hide his tone that hinted he actually did in fact care.

Ace remained quiet, determined at first not to answer him and give him the cold shoulder. Yet, even he had to admit it would be nice to have someone to vent to...

Ace glanced off to the side. "Told you I didn't want to go..." He grumbled.

"You have to go, that's something unavoidable..." Smoker trailed off, moving to take a seat beside Ace. "What happened exactly?"

"I got in trouble... Like always..." Ace muttered, his dark eyes darting up to Smoker's briefly. "For falling asleep in class... But I can't help it, I tried to stay awake but that happens a lot when nothing exciting is going on..." The boy took a deep breath. "Anyway... I'm not much one for whining... So, yeah..."

"It's not whining kid..." Smoker paused. "Surely something good came out of today, no?"

Ace gave that a consideration, before a smile finally found its way on his face. "Yeah... I actually made friends this time... Well, one kid wouldn't leave me alone... Marco I think... He was kinda annoying at first."

Smoker chuckled at the nostalgia the child's very words brought back. "Yeah, me and Hina thought the same about each other growing up together... But you know what, those kinds of friends make for the best because they always find a way to keep life interesting." He then ruffled the boy's hair. "You're off to a good start kid."

Ace growled at first for the fact of Smoker ruffling his hair, then something dawned on him... Did Smoker just laugh... Was Smoker being nice?! What the hell was going on?

"You... You laughed..." Ace stated the obvious in disbelief that Smoker could actually find happiness, amusement or whatever you wish to call it in something - especially something relating to him.

"Yeah, well don't get comfortable with it... That one slipped." Smoker replied, attempting to regain control over himself. How pathetic... Letting some child get to his core, passing that barrier he's put up and getting such silly reactions out of him... Portgas D. Ace was proving to be something else the longer he stayed here...

Ace didn't speak for a moment, letting it set in and Smoker's retort as well. He'd actually gotten Smoker to laugh... It made him smile inwardly. That was a big accomplishment considering for the past week all he's seen out of the man was curses and threats and yelling... He'd like to see more of this side and now deemed it his personal goal to work at bringing it back out of the man again.

"Why are you so closed up?" Ace finally asked, staring up to the man.

Smoker sighed deeply. "That's something I'd rather not say."

"Was it Hina? Did she break your heart or something?" Ace continued to pry.

Smoker blushed faintly at the name before shaking his head. "No! It was not Hina!" He growled. "Some things are meant to be kept a secret and many people cannot be trusted in this world, Portgas... When you're older, you'll understand that." He stated firmly.

"I trusted you... Even if you didn't seem trustable at first..." Ace muttered to himself.

"What?" Smoker asked.

"Nothing." Ace grinned. "You should laugh more though... It might make life a bit brighter and more joyful." He reasoned.

"Eh, I'll think about it." Smoker said as he stood. "Come on, I've kept dinner warm for you."

"Good, I'm starving!" Ace exclaimed, getting up and following close behind him into the kitchen.

"And oh, by the way... I've officially got a job with the police force - which means you must learn to take care of a few things on your own such as keeping this place cleaned up... Rather than turning it into a complete mess. Because I'm no longer going to be here day and night to pick up after you." Smoker explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Ace rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the table.

* * *

"Shanks, Shanks, Shanks!" Luffy called, the moment he entered the doorway and immediately ran into the living room where he thought the red head would be, only to find he was not there, like he's usually been.

Luffy looked around, panic already starting to sit in until he heard the sound of a glass being sat down on the table in the kitchen with enough force that it actually broke.

Luffy stood there for a little bit, surprised and uncertain of what was going on before finally mustering up the courage to go into the kitchen. Just as he walked in, someone unfamiliar walked out, paying him no mind whatsoever as he passed.

Luffy watched the tall raven haired male storm out of the room then he turned his attention to Shanks, who was now cleaning up the broken glass.

Seconds later, the front door slammed shut and Shanks took a deep, aggravated breath as he went to dispose of the shards of glass.

"Who was that?" Luffy asked. "And did he do that?"

Shanks gave nothing more than a glance to the boy at first. "His name's Benn and yes... He did." He answered truthfully.

Luffy frowned, not really understanding what had happened or the stranger's reason behind breaking the glass that he was sure held alcohol in it, but he did pick up on Shanks' mood and for the first time the man wasn't his normal cheerful self. Shanks seemed tense and bothered, and Luffy was cautious on speaking again. He knows how this can go from all the times he's said something wrong to his grandfather when he was frustrated or even Ace when he got on Ace's last nerve... It could result in him getting hit, or worse.

"What's wrong, what did he do?" He simply asked, his voice cracking under the nervousness he felt.

Shanks sighed once more, taking his seat at the table again. "Nothing you should concern yourself with kiddo." He answered, offering Luffy a smile to ease the worry. After all, his problems were his and not that a seven year old should be dealing with.

"But-" Luffy attempted, only to be cut off by the man.

"C'mere, tell me about your day at school." Shanks interrupted, hoping to distract him. Shanks himself didn't exactly wish to dwell on what had just happened and maybe Luffy would have some kind of wild, interesting story to tell him to get his mind off of it.

"Well..." Luffy started, making his way over to Shanks. "I thought everyone hated me at first..." He trailed off, taking a seat in the man's lap. "'Cause they laughed at the way I was dressed and some even threatened to fight, but this one kid stepped in and defended me... His name was Zoro. He's kinda weird himself though... He doesn't talk much but likes to fight."

"I see." Shanks smiled once more, wrapping an arm around Luffy's waist. "I told ya you'd make friends."

"I didn't think I would but after Zoro... It kinda just happened naturally... There's this one boy - Sanji and this girl Nami and -"

Shanks leaned back in the chair, getting more comfortable. When Luffy got started, he knew it'd be a while before he stopped talking and tonight was no exception - not that Shanks minded because after all he enjoyed hearing what Luffy had to tell him. It was nice, to hear such minor things from a child rather than deal with all the hardships life threw at adults... Such as friends arguing with you because you brought said child in, in the first place and then storming out when you tell them you can no longer share with them nights of drunken lust - which had Shanks wondering briefly who was worse to deal with... Buggy, or Beckman. At least Buggy had a bit of understanding of this though... Even if he and Luffy didn't get along because the past few times he's visited this week, Luffy's done nothing but pester the man with silly threats that would amuse only a child... Like, cutting off his pony tail and almost doing as such until Shanks managed to grabbed the scissors in time... He didn't wish to imagine what kind of reaction that would've got from Buggy.

Benn was another story though and perhaps far more selfish with Shanks' attention than anybody - although he would never admit to such.

Shanks pushed the thoughts away for now, and turned his focus back to Luffy, who was still chatting away about this Sanji kid who was strange in the fact he liked grown up stuff such as cooking and Nami who even though just a child was already trying to find ways to con other kids of their money such as maybe doing their homework for them, for an outrageous fee of course. Then there was this kid Usopp, who liked to experiment with stuff but was pretty much a coward when it came to many things in life...

Yeah, Shanks listened to it all, every little detail Luffy mentioned and he was amazed the boy learnt so much in just one day. Yet, it also left him wondering if Luffy had actually learnt any material taught or just focused on these friends of his.

"And the lessons, what did you learn from them?" Shanks asked finally, when Luffy had seemed to come to an end of his explanation on everyone.

"Oh... Those..." Luffy muttered, dark eyes diverting his gaze to the floor. "Nothing." He said a short time after and chuckled.

"Nothing?!" Shanks asked, truly surprised. "You had to learn something!"

"Nope. I don't pay attention." Luffy grinned innocently up at him.

Shanks frowned in return however. "That's not good Luffy... You gotta start listening or you won't get anywhere."

Luffy huffed. "I know but it's so boring!" He exaggerated. "I use to count down the minutes 'til me and Ace were out and we could play together..." And with that, the boy himself began to mope again.

Shanks felt another piece of his heart break at the kid's own frown. "Hey, hey... You got me now... And, someday you and your brother will find your way back to each other... You just gotta be patient." He assured, with a soft smile.

"You think so?" Luffy asked, hopeful. To be honest, without Shanks' reassurance, he wasn't so confident in seeing Ace again. Of course, Luffy would never think his brother would just up and abandon him but anything could've happened... Even he knew that.

"Yeah, have a little faith."

"Arigato Shanks-san!" Luffy grinned wide, leaning in closer and just like earlier this morning, he placed a kiss to the man's lips and just like this morning, Shanks was equally surprised and still confused on why Luffy would do that.

"Luffy," He started when the boy had pulled away. "Why do you kiss me?" Shanks questioned, staring down at him, blinking several times.

"Well, 'cause I like you..." Luffy answered, confused himself at the way Shanks was reacting because he honestly saw it as no big deal.

Shanks was just about to ask if he even knew what the things he was saying meant, until Luffy spoke up again, providing him his answer without questioning.

"Me and Ace use to do it... Because we saw adults who care for each other do it... He said that's how you show your affection to someone you like and care a lot for."

Ah, so that was it huh? His big brother taught him... Although, their reasons for it were completely innocent he was sure. "Luffy, to us adults it means something different."

"Like what?" Luffy asked, looking up to Shanks with curiosity ever so present in his eyes.

"Uh.." Shanks swallowed deeply, trying not to blush. "Well... With adults it holds a deeper meaning... It's meant to be shared between those that love each other... Like," Shanks paused, aiming to use parents as an example but considering Luffy had none... That would kind of be a low blow move on his part and wouldn't be helpful either.

"Two people who don't just care about each other but share their lives with one another, they share everything together and they've become one with each other." Shanks added before sighing in defeat. He sucked at this. If Luffy continued to question him until they were on the topic of more intimate matters, he wasn't sure what to do.

"I kinda get it..." Luffy muttered, seemingly lost in thought for once. "But, eventually will that be us?"

"Oi." Shanks felt hopeless and helpless in this matter. "Kiddo... I..." Shanks has done this a million times over in his life - rejecting and breaking hearts. Only every time he's had to do it was with adults or teenage girls at youngest that tried to have anything to do with him. But staring down into big, black hopeful eyes of a seven year old, Shanks was getting all choked up; which was completely stupid in his opinion and somehow seemed... So wrong. He felt as awkward as he ever could having such a conversation with the boy.

"How about I let Makino explain it all to you tomorrow, kay? Girls are better at this stuff." He finally decided. Oh yes, dear sweet Makino, filling in the blanks he constantly leaves behind... Wherever would he be without her, he wondered.

"Okay." Luffy answered, although he didn't seem at all pleased on the matter. "Makino has to do everything 'cause Shanks is too scared..." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shanks exclaimed.

"Nothin'... I'm hungry, fix me something to eat!" Luffy demanded.

"Fine, fine. While I'm working on that, you can be working on your homework." Shanks said, standing. He sat Luffy back down in the chair.

"I don't wanna..." Luffy complained, pouting.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave meat out of this meal, won't I?" Shanks threatened. Luffy had this odd love for meat, and seemed to want it in every meal Shanks has fixed for him.

"NO!" Luffy shouted, clearly defeated at the threat. "I'll do it..." He grumbled, slipping the backpack off his shoulders so he could retrieve the material that was sent back home with him.

Shanks merely smiled, pleased at how effective that was as he went about the task at hand.

* * *

Well, I think that turned out to be a pretty good chapter... But, I always love to hear what everyone else has to say so of course reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. :D

Also, next chapter, we'll be skipping a few years, just to give ya'll a heads up.

Annnd, as for Luffy and Ace meeting, well I'm not gonna give anything about that way... That's something for the story to tell. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Just a heads up, this chapter is all about Ace and Smoker.

* * *

Six years later...

"Hina must admit, Smoker's done a good job with raising Ace-kun." The pink haired woman spoke, observing the sixteen year old a little ways in front of them on the street, who just so happened to be assisting a young woman after she had the misfortune of dropping the shopping bags she was carrying. "He's turned into such a nice boy." Hina added.

"That's what you think." Smoker retorted, ever so negative on said nice boy, as he leaned back in the chair he sat in, arms crossed over his chest. "He's still a demon." Smoker stated, inhaling deeply on his cigars.

Hina remained quiet for a moment, taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered from the cafe they were at. "Hina still finds that unbelievable." The woman replied calmly, before her eyes went back to Ace, who was still engaged in some sort of conversation with the young woman he had helped. "Ace seems to be a charmer too..." She paused.

"Oh please." Smoker scoffed.

"That woman gave him a paper... Hina thinks it's another phone number." She smiled, ever so observant.

Smoker shifted somewhat in his seat, easily giving away how the words made him uncomfortable. "Well, what do you expect? The kid goes around shirtless most of the time, purposely showing off that body of his... He's bound to get some sort of attention." Smoker said through gritted teeth. Although, it wasn't his place to say because unless he HAD to, he didn't particularly like wearing a shirt and covering up his best assets either. Still though, it aggravated him for some idiotic reason that Ace got so much attention from all these girls at how he flaunted his body and Smoker knew it wasn't some damn sort of parental protectiveness. You only feel that for your daughter, right? A boy can handle himself.

Hina glanced to him, noticing his uneasiness and his tone of voice that was anything but pleased. "Hina thinks Ace has a superb body... Most sixteen year olds don't have abs." She said, with a smile. "Does Smoker not think he's well built?" She questioned, as if trying to weasel something out of the man which in all honesty, she was - Smoker knew this.

"What are you implying, Hina?" Smoker growled, becoming defensive suddenly, even though that wouldn't help his case.

"Nothing..." Hina trailed off, taking another sip of her coffee. "Just, Smoker ought to keep a close eye on him... With a young boy like Ace, females won't be the only ones Smoker must worry about." She informed and Smoker got the hint clear as day, and in an instant, his fist slammed against the table, startling those around them.

"If they know what's good for them, they will not touch him." He practically snarled and all Hina did was smirk at his reaction, clearly just baiting him.

"Hina sees why Smoker never considered Ace like a son now." She started coming to her conclusion of it all.

Smoker blinked a few times, before relaxing back in his chair again. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Smoker knew there was something different... Something deeper that would develop." Hina continued, her thoughts already collected. "Hina still thinks Ace is good for Smoker." She smiled once more.

"You've lost your damn mind if you even think that I have a thing for that brat." Smoker merely replied, although his irritation was proof enough that she was right.

Before Hina could get another word out, Ace returned back to them. "Hey, old man, guess what!" Ace said when he approached, yet he didn't give Smoker time to guess before he held out the piece of paper in front of him. "That woman just gave me her phone number... That makes the fifth one today... I'm pretty popular, aren't I?" The teenager chuckled.

Smoker growled, snatching the paper from him and making quick work of ripping it up. "She looked too old for you." He lied.

Ace watched almost in horror as the number was ripped up and carelessly tossed to the ground. "T-that's the fifth one you tore up too..." He muttered, before glaring toward the older man. "What the hell's your deal?! She was too old, the others were either too stuck up, too flirty, too peppy or too high class..."

"I call 'em like I see 'em." Smoker answered without much regard to the question. "A boy like you doesn't wanna just settle for anything. That's a good way to get yourself heartbroken." He further explained.

"Are you saying I'm too good for the girls I've met?" Ace asked, suddenly seeming more calmer at whatever boost of ego he acquired from that.

"Tsk.." Smoker fought off the blush that threatened to come forth. Maybe he did, and maybe Hina was right. Maybe a part of Smoker felt that Ace was his and it was his right to claim ownership over the boy completely, even his emotions - as twisted as that sounded but again that is something he would not willingly admit to. No, he'd find other ways around this than owning up to what he, himself felt. "Just don't go fucking your life up so quickly, is all."

Hina giggled. "Sure."

"Agh." Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

After a moment of considering the situation, Hina stood, deciding to make her leave. "Hina guesses she should finish her shopping for the day and return home."

"Yes, perhaps you should." Smoker replied, too fed up to care for the fact she was leaving. After all, if she was just going to run her mouth about none sense, it was best she did leave.

"Oh, Ace come here a moment, Hina has something she wants to tell you." She said, motioning for him to come toward her.

Ace raised an eyebrow out of curiosity but done so anyway, and Hina leaned down, whispering something to him that only he could hear, and it had him wide eyed in surprise within seconds, before he chuckled and asking her 'Is that so?'

Smoker had no idea what the hell the woman was up to now but he could guess it wasn't anything good with the way Ace was glancing at him through their little conversation.

Hina nodded to the boy's question before giving her goodbye's and began to walk off.

"What was that about?" Smoker asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ace grinned, taking his seat in front of Smoker. He remained silent for a few moments, his fingers idly tapping against the table as he thought of what to say next. "You know, if you're lonely Taisa-San, that Tashigi girl from school would be a good choice for you... I think she really likes you... She's always wanting to come over and talk to you." Ace said, fighting back a laugh.

"You too have lost your mind if you think I want to have any dealings with her. She's worse than you when it comes to the level of annoyance." Smoker replied, trying to pay the comment little mind.

"Well, better get use to her 'cause she's always saying she wants to join the police force." Ace smirked. "Wouldn't it be nice if the two of you worked together?"

"That's all I need." Smoker rolled his eyes. "You know, you need to stop hanging around Hina if all she's going to do is fill your head full of romantic garbage."

"Hina didn't say that!" Ace defended. "It's just, no man should be without the company of a lover of sorts... It's pathetic." He said, and then sighed because his case wasn't much different simply because Smoker wouldn't let it be. "And it's no reason for you to restrict me on dating and make my life miserable too..." He grumbled, crossing his arms over the table and resting his head against them.

"I'm not doing it to make you miserable, I do it so you don't get into a shitty situation. Trust me, I was sixteen once and I know what young men think, and how easy it is to screw your life up and how hard it is to regain control over-" Smoker paused in his rambling, when he so happened to notice Ace had fallen asleep - more than likely bored with his reasoning.

"Great." Smoker sighed.

* * *

Later that night...

Ace is sitting on the couch, as he is many of evenings he's back home. It's not like there's anything else to do - when he's not out with his friends. Smoker is usually sitting by him, if his job isn't keeping him away. Tonight that's not the case though. Smoker has made his place by Ace after a shower and usually Ace always has something to say, something to taunt him about but... Right now he doesn't. Right now, there's too much on his mind weighing him down - Hina's previous words to be exact.

_"Smoker likes you."_ Ace has been debating that statement since they returned home and it's eating away at him as he glances off and on at Smoker. What the hell does that mean; Smoker likes him? Does it mean Smoker's just became accepting of him as a friend or, is it more? Ace has his suspicions that the latter is more the case. Still though, Smoker and him?! It's kind of unreal - not that Ace has had experience in relationships or something but... He can spot a fake one from a mile away - his knowledge being mainly from relationships of others in school, such as their star athlete Eustass Kid and head cheer leader Bonney. They fought, if not more than Ace and Smoker but claimed to 'love' one another... Yet the whole school knows Eustass has it bad for this loner kid Law. However, they didn't exactly go together either...

Ace sighed. Now that he thought about it... The probability of Smoker wanting him in such a way was very much real, and that's what puzzled him. Love and all that isn't suppose to be fighting, correct? Yet he and Smoker find something to bitch about every day - mainly Ace who starts it...

Debating that, perhaps Ace was just doing it for Smoker's attention. He's heard of that... Being cruel to those you like and no matter how childish it seemed, some people never out grew such behavior... Was it possible he liked Smoker too?

The teenager swallowed deeply, red quickly tinting his cheeks. No way! No freaking way! It couldn't be... Yet, why the hell was his heart skipping beats at the mere thought of it?

"Kid, are you alright?" All of a sudden Smoker's voice brought him back out of his thoughts for a moment and Ace shook his head, fighting off that stupid blush. How pathetic...

"Yeah, I'm fine... Totally and utterly fine... Why do you care enough to ask tonight?!" He retorted, defensively.

"Oh, not that I give a damn or anything but usually you're already passed out - using me as your pillow by now... Not to mention, you're a little flushed. You're not getting sick, are you?" The man questioned in return, sparing Ace merely another glance. "If you are, I'm not going to look after you."

Ace felt cornered suddenly. Smoker noticed, huh? "I'm not sick..." He grumbled, glaring down to the wooden floor as he bit into his bottom lip. Should he tell Smoker what troubled him? Should he ask if it was so and would Smoker even care?

"Okay."

"It's just..." Ace trailed off, scooting closer to Smoker. "I've been thinkin' about what Hina said today..." Fuck it. The worst Smoker could do was say no. He was going for it with no regrets.

"Yeah, what of it?" Smoker asked, attempting to move further down yet considering he was already on the end of the sofa, that wasn't happening.

"Well... She told me that you liked me... Is that true?" Ace asked, attention back on the man and he couldn't help but to stare Smoker up and down, his eyes taking in every line of muscle visible on the man's abdomen and chest, and Ace was suddenly cursing the fact Smoker didn't like to wear a shirt either.

Smoker's chuckle broke his stern concentration though. "You're not serious, are you?" Smoker questioned, not really getting it at first. Of course.

Ace huffed. Had it been anything else, Smoker wouldn't question it, he would've understood right away but feelings and emotions? Yeah, that was something he supposed the man was destined to always question. "Yeah. I'am... It makes sense, 'cause you won't let me date anyone and you tear up every number I get..." Ace paused, onyx eyes looking down again. He's never felt this uncertain and nervous before. He supposed he had trouble with this 'feelings' crap too.

Smoker sighed, no longer finding amusement in it all. "Hina's overly observant and needs to mind her own business."

"Then, it's true?!" Ace exclaimed, clear relief lying in his tone. When he caught onto that, he blushed all the more. "I mean..." To be honest, he wasn't sure what the hell he meant.

"I didn't admit to it!" Smoker growled.

"You didn't deny it either!" Ace exclaimed.

Ace had him there. How pathetic of Smoker, to succumb to such a thing as this and for a boy like Ace. He's pretty certain he's the crazy one now. "Well, even if it was so... You're just a kid." Smoker replied.

"I'am not. I'm sixteen!" Ace snapped. "I'm not that little boy you picked up off the street anymore." He defended. No way, no way was he letting this go now that he got an honest confession out of Smoker. He'd be damned before he let it go for the mere fact of his age.

"You're not grown yet either!" Smoker shouted, startling Ace for once.

"Funny... 'Cause the way I see it, I'am... After all, I've been taking care of myself these past 6 years... All you've done is bought me stuff, and cooked breakfast and dinner for me. Everything else? I was on my own." Ace wasn't purposely trying to make Smoker feel guilty, more so just defending himself. He didn't see that as fair, considering it's not like Smoker did much for him in his eyes.

"Who's the one that got the job to keep food for you, to buy what you needed and to keep this roof over your head? That's plenty care enough." Smoker stated, determined as ever not to give in this time. The way he saw it, Ace has gotten away with enough.

"A job that keeps you away most of the time! And it's not like you just took it for me... In fact, you probably took it to get away from me..." Ace paused, considering it for a moment. Did he honestly want Smoker's attention? He guessed he did because the only time he's had with the man, he was always trying to get Smoker's focus on him - no matter what means it took. Well, from the looks of things now, that wasn't important anymore. "Maybe Hina was wrong... Because I do not think you're capable of feeling anything." For the first time, Ace felt tears threatening to spill - merely out of his frustration of course. But as if he'd let Smoker see.

"Never mind it, forget I even said something." Ace added, standing.

"Where are you going?" Smoker question, resisting the urge to reach out and grab him. Wait, did he actually want him to stay? Well, yes but, he also wanted to get this straightened out. He wasn't the type of man to leave a problem hanging without a solution.

"To bed." Ace answered, daring not to look at him as he walked off to their room. Tonight's sure to be awkward... And he was suddenly wishing they were somewhere with two bedrooms. He really didn't long to sleep by Smoker tonight...

Smoker sighed. This wasn't his fault, but yet why was he the one feeling bad as Ace walked away? This was just absurd. The situation has gotten completely out of hand - all thanks to Hina.

"Portgas, wait." Before he knew it, Smoker was up too and making his way toward the bedroom as well. "Listen, you're just sixteen... I'm thirty. Think of the trouble I could get in." He reasoned, as he took his seat beside Ace who now sat at the edge of the bed.

Ace didn't look at him still, finding that reasoning a very wretched one. "I could keep it a secret for two years..." He grumbled.

"In case you haven't noticed, you like to run your mouth, a lot." Smoker retorted.

"Humph... Not this... Because it would be something important to me. Something worth keeping." Ace stated, frowning, his eyes boring into the floor.

"How can you say that, when you didn't even consider this until Hina told you?" Smoker questioned, trying to be a bit more understandable of the position they were put in. He supposed shouting and arguing would get them nowhere.

"That's what I don't know... I guess, I've always had this need for your attention..." Ace trailed off, looking up to the man finally.

"That explains a lot..."

"Yeah... I guess I've had this thing for you for sometime too... I mean, it took tonight for me to realize it... Want it... But," Ace paused as he leaned in closer to Smoker and before he could even think it through, his lips connected to those of the older man's.

For once, Smoker didn't have those damn cigars but the taste still lingered. Ace didn't care though, because he was finally kissing Smoker! Yet, he had to pull away eventually, to catch his breath and that was a real shame.

"But, there's nothing left to say is there? Aside from the fact I've let you get away with too much shit Portgas." Smoker finished the boy's previous sentence and Ace could tell there was a smirk hidden in that tone, yet Smoker was still repressing it.

"I suppose that's true or... Whatever there's left to say, we can say it in the morning." Ace grinned, nuzzling his face against Smoker's, before planting another kiss to the man's lips.

Smoker pushed him away somewhat. "You're a God awful kisser."

"Teach me to be better." Ace dared, giving a smirk of his own. It's not like he had much experience - just with Luffy but silly childish affection would be no comparison to what Smoker could give.

"You sure you really want to go down this road with me? There's no turning back if you do." Smoker warned, giving him one last chance to back out if he wished.

Ace released a soft breath. "I'm positive."

And with that, the rest was history.

* * *

Let me know what you think, yeah? :3 I know, I left things a little unfinished in the last part but honestly, I tried over and over to write a sex scene between these two but I couldn't make it happen. However, bits and pieces will be explained in the next chapter. Soo... Yeah. :P It's already underway.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, new chapter! :D With Luffy and Shanks back in the picture but their part's towards the end, lol. Anyway... Thank you all for the reviews! Means a lot! :3

Also, this chapter has yaoi in it - nothing hardcore, just like a short little flash back somewhere toward the middle so... Yeah, just a warning toward those who might not wanna read that stuff, lol.

* * *

The next day...

"Come on, Ace... Aren't you gonna tell us who this girl of yours is?" Marco questioned, standing beside Ace's desk. Class had yet to start, which unfortunately left Ace to deal with his friends, bugging him about some 'mystery' girl, after seeing a bite mark on his neck and still, Ace was mentally cursing Smoker for all that happened last night and leaving such a thing behind, although he gave no objections to it then.

"It's nobody." Ace replied, placing his hand over the mark. "It's none of your business anyway." He added, daring not to look at Marco who was at one side of him, and his friend Thatch who was on the other.

"Is it that Tashigi girl? She's been spending a lot of time with you lately after all!" Thatch threw in, with a chuckle.

"Tashigi's nice and all but," Marco paused, taking hold of Ace's wrist and yanking his hand away. "She's too shy to do anything like that." He grinned, pointing to the love bite.

Thatch scoffed at first, and looked past Ace to were the blue haired girl sat. She didn't look like that kind of girl - he had to admit. But still, looks can be deceiving. "Well, you never know. The quiet ones are sometimes more naughty than those that flaunt their sexual side." He concluded reasonably and Ace had to give him credit for that last bit because it was matter of fact true from what he experienced the night before.

"Would you two cut it out? It's not Tashigi!" Ace growled, blushing as he tried to ignore his friends curiosity and chase off thoughts of Smoker while he was here in the public.

"Then who is it? Is it Bonney? Because I heard yesterday that she and Eustass split up and that she was looking for a new boyfriend already." Marco threw in.

"I swear, you two are like a pair of gossiping girls!" Ace huffed, jerking his hand out of Marco's grip. "How did that slip by me anyway?..." He muttered the question.

"And we're like gossiping girls?" Marco chuckled. "She walked in on him kissing that Law kid. Poor thing, she was clueless to them all this time." Marco frowned in sympathy. "But is it her?" He asked, perking up again just like that.

"No man." Ace simply answered.

"Then who is it?!" Thatch demanded. "We're buddies, like bros Ace, you have to tell us!" He shouted and Ace sighed.

"Well, what if I said it wasn't a girl?" Ace asked.

"Well, if it's not a girl..." Thatch trailed off.

"You're saying, it's a guy?!" Marco finished for the other male in sheer surprise. "A-Ace... Y-you're?" He couldn't finish.

"Don't say it. You know I hate labels." Ace interrupted.

"So that's why you never been interested in the girls that tried talking to you." Thatch stated, suddenly piecing the puzzle together - or so he thought.

"What? No! I liked them but... I liked someone else more." Ace said, with a smile.

"Then, who is he?" Marco pressed for me.

"He is none of your business." Ace smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on! You can't do this to us!" Marco whined, refusing to give up now that he was so close to the answer. "Is it someone we know?" He asked, before looking up at Thatch. "Is it Thatch?"

Thatch stared at the blonde, in shock that he would dare even ask such a thing. "How the hell do I know it isn't you?!" He retorted.

"Because-"

"Guys, guys.. Please, I wouldn't wanna break up ya'lls romance you got going." Ace chuckled, clearly just messing around with them.

"Say that again!" Thatch growled, fists now clenched in Ace's shirt. "Because friend or not, those are fighting words right there.. Marco isn't even my type if I liked men!"

"Calm down, I just said it because you two are always around one another." Ace replied, putting up no fight against the boy.

"We are around each other to be around you idiot..." Marco grumbled.

"Still, I want-" Thatch was cut off.

"Um, Ace-kun... I was wondering something..."

Ace turned his attention from his morons he called friends, over to the blue haired girl that now stood in front of his desk. "Yeah, what is it Tashigi?" He questioned, curiously, and the girl immediately blushed deep as she attempted her answer.

"Well... I was just uh... Curious if Smoker will be home later today?" She asked, her fingers nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"Smoker?" Marco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually Tashigi, I think he has to stay late at the office... He said something about having a lot of files to look over." Ace replied, although it was partially a lie. He wasn't entirely sure if Smoker would be staying at work late tonight or not but if he didn't, well then that just meant his attention would be all Ace's. The thought made him smile.

"Oh..." Tashigi frowned.

"Whataya so hung up on him for? He's way too old for you. It's creepy, and gross." Marco spoke, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of it.

"Well, hey now," Ace put in. "Don't judge a book by its cover, right?" He asked.

"Yeah... But Smoker?! He's like thirty! And that man's incapable of anything aside from enforcing the law. Even you, yourself said that he's a pain in the ass to deal with." Marco reminded. "I feel sorry you gotta live with him..."

"Ah.. He's not that bad once you get to know him... Besides, what's age got to do with it? Hina's the same age and she's got a rockin' body on her and don't try to deny that because you two agree and I caught the both of you staring at her when she's came over!" Ace retorted. What the hell did they know anyway? If they'd saw Smoker the way Ace did last night, they'd see there's more to him than meets the eye.

Ace sighed. Keeping this thing a secret was going to be harder than he originally thought. He wanted to prove them wrong.

"Well, yeah... But still, Smoker? That guy doesn't have an ounce of fun in his body. I doubt he's even been with a woman." Marco fought back, with a chuckle and Thatch joined in his laughter.

"Oh, like you guys are one to talk! How many girls have you been with, huh?!" Ace snapped, glaring between the two of them. "Thatch, you haven't even dated someone... And Marco, your girl has you wrapped around her finger - in hopes of you getting some but it's never gonna happen." He remarked. That's it, he's had it. He doesn't want to hear anymore taunting, especially when they don't even truly know the person they're talking about.

"Why are you defending him so suddenly?" Thatch questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't like you guys being so judgmental." Ace reasoned but he knew that was some sorry attempt at a lie. He just hoped the other two bought it.

Before the other two could say anything, the teacher walked in, ordering for those that still stood to take their seats.

"Don't think we're letting this go, we'll find out who this man of yours is sooner or later." Marco smirked, before walking off to take his seat.

Ace huffed, glad to be rid of them for at least the next half hour or so. That was the good thing about class he guessed - it shut his friends up.

"You know, Ace... I agree with you about Smoker-san..." Tashigi trailed off, leaning in closer to Ace, for once ignoring the teacher's orders.

"W-what are you doing?" Ace questioned, staring up at her timidly.

"And, if you like him, I'll back off." She whispered, so only he could hear her and suddenly, he was blushing deeply.

"M-me and Smoker? T-that's crazy!" He hissed.

"I seen how you two act together... I think you make a good match..." The girl said, blushing faintly herself at the thought of them. "I won't tell anybody."

"Tashigi!" The teacher roared, startling the girl.

"Y-yes sir?" She squeaked, as she turned around to face the man.

"Do you wish to go to the principal's office for disrupting class?" The teacher asked.

"Umm... N-no sir." Tashigi stuttered.

"Then take your seat." The man ordered. Tashigi nodded, saying nothing more to Ace as she went to go take her place back at her desk.

And finally, Ace was left alone with his thoughts which was still very much on Smoker. No matter what, even without his friends taunting, he couldn't get the man off of his mind. It's been like this all morning since he woke up to get ready and left.

Ace crossed his arms over his desk, resting his head against them. As usual, he wasn't paying attention to the teacher and in the past, it was simply because he was bored of school in general but now he was bored of it and he just wanted to get back home to Smoker.

Smoker wasn't such a tough guy like everyone claims, at least not with him during last night's moments... He took his time, and was surprisingly considerate of what Ace felt and what he wanted.

People say you never forget your first time and Ace use to think that was a load of bullshit. Sex was just sex, right? But last night with Smoker made him a believer of such a saying... Ace could still feel Smoker's hands on him, finger tips just barely making contact with his skin and making him shiver and come undone under the man. Ace could still feel the man's lips against his, and then down along his neck before teeth bit into him, leaving the mark his friends now tortured him over, behind.

Then there were those things Ace never would've guessed Smoker would do for him, such as kissing his way down to Ace's member, and then eventually taking it into his mouth.

Ace never would've guessed Smoker would be so selflessness when it came to pleasing another. Just the same as Ace never would've also guessed there was no limit to were a person's tongue could go - where Smoker would actually allow his to go.

It had started with the usual, Smoker's tongue practically down Ace's throat before advancing to run along his body, later moving down to his cock and when finished there...

Ace closed his eyes, recalling it in his mind perfectly. He's sure he would always remember the way that warm, wet and wonderful tongue worked its way into him, and two of Smoker's fingers had joined in to find the bundle of nerves inside Ace that un-doubtable had the boy squirming under Smoker and seeing stars.

Ace sighed softly, far lost in his day dreaming and reminiscing of last night to even care what the teacher was saying. He could no longer even hear the man. All he was focused on was the time passing and he could go back home - go to Smoker.

He wanted to recreate last night time and time again. He wanted to feel the man inside him again, delivering surprisingly gentle and slow thrusts into him. Smoker took his time, didn't rush. He gradually picked up his pace, allowing Ace both comfort and pleasure in the matter.

And then when it was all over - when Ace had got his first taste of an orgasm, and Smoker had found the best release he possibly has had in his life - something was said that Ace would _never_ forget.

_"You're mine now." _And that was Smoker's own little way of saying "I love you".

Ace of course was delighted with such a statement and clung to Smoker, snuggling close to him last night and any other ordinary night, Smoker would've slept with his back turned to Ace and with distance between them; but last night was far from ordinary. Last night brought them together and for once, Smoker had his arm around Ace, keeping him close as the boy slept.

Yeah, Marco and Thatch didn't know a God damn thing about Smoker... But Ace did and Ace knew there would be no one in this world that can please him in such ways as Smoker could and no one could love Ace like Smoker can.

_"I wonder if Luffy's with someone who loves him too..." _Ace thought, smiling to himself. He hoped so.

* * *

"Six years... I can't believe you've actually kept him six years..." Buggy muttered in disbelief from where he sat - beside Shanks at Makino's bar. A thirteen year old Luffy was sitting on the other side of Shanks but far too distracted with a conversation with Makino herself to pay attention to what Shanks and Buggy were discussing.

"I applaud you. If I had to deal with some brat for six years, I'd pull my own hair out and I'd be ready to pitch him back out on the street." Buggy added, picking up the glass of alcohol in front of him for a drink.

Shanks listened, barely paying much attention to the way Buggy still addressed Luffy. "Yea well, I'm not you and he's not _that_ bad. He's actually a really good kid." He smiled.

"Tsk... You know, when we were kids we were hardly at home... We were too busy going on our own adventures through the city... I just think kids today, I don't know. They've kinda lost their way, kinda got it too easy." Buggy continued, with a sigh at the end.

"Yeah, we did until we ran into Roger. Then even we had someone watching over us..." Shanks trailed off, glancing over to Luffy. "You know, he's a lot like that man..."

"That's a load of crap if I ever heard any. There is no way that brat is like Roger!" Buggy exclaimed, finally getting Luffy's attention on him and a few others in the bar.

"Roger? I haven't heard that name around here in a while." Makino suddenly put in, over hearing the name.

"I know right. Shanks here believes that brat is like him... Kinda like his son or something." Buggy stated, rolling his eyes.

"No, he's not." Makino spoke, without any trace of doubt in her voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Shanks asked.

"Just a hunch." Makino smiled and then she looked over to Luffy. "Are you sure you never saw your dad?"

"Nope. Me and Ace just lived with gramps." Luffy said, grimacing at the memories of his time spent with the man. "But now I live with you, and I'm happy!" He grinned, taking Shanks' arm in his, leaning against the red head.

"Isn't he sweet?" Shanks asked, moving his arm to wrap around Luffy's waist.

"Eh." Buggy took another drink of the booze in his glass. "Wait! What the hell's going on here?!" He asked, attention snapping back to the two of them. Luckily for Shanks, he'd already swallowed the mouth full of liquor.

"Isn't it obvious?" Another male's voice asked, from the back of the bar, and Buggy turned to the raven haired male, with a puzzled expression.

"The fool's done gone and fell in love with that kid." Benn stated, glaring at both Shanks and Luffy.

"Nani?!" Buggy exclaimed. "B-but he's just a kid!" The clown growled, looking back to Shanks. "The hell are you thinking? You can get arrested for this!"

"That's my point exactly. He's a moron for taking a liking to a thirteen year old." Benn added, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, he disapproved of such a thing.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal!" Shanks defended. "If you idiots keep your mouths shut..." He grumbled.

"You're twenty years older than him!" Buggy roared. "It is a big deal. He doesn't even know what the hell this is, what it means!"

"That's not true!" Luffy put in, looking past Shanks toward Buggy. "I really like Shanks!"

"Listen here brat, you have no idea what you're saying!" Buggy fought back, standing.

Luffy stood too, moving out of Shanks' grip to approach Buggy face to face. "You listen big nose-"

"Guys, guys... There's no need for a fight." Shanks interrupted, grabbing hold of Luffy by the shirt and pulling him back close to him once more. "Ignore him, Buggy always gets a little too caught up in the action." Shanks chuckled.

Luffy huffed, taking his seat in Shanks' lap, and attempted to ignore Buggy's complaining over the insult and those he dished out right back to Luffy. If it was one thing the blue haired man was good at, it was utterly getting on everyone else's nerves.

"It's no big deal. So, the boy has innocent affection for me? Doesn't mean it's a relationship, doesn't mean I'm this thing you people call 'in love'... Just means for once I have someone around me who doesn't wanna use me." Shanks remarked, blushing faintly at their accusations. Really, what the hell has happened to his friends?

"But I do really like you." Luffy said, without a hint of worry in his words and he leaned in - like he so often does - and kissed the man on the lips, just the same as he's been doing for the past 6 years. Shanks use to pay it no mind - brushing it off as something innocent but now his friends have made over looking such small things as that impossible.

"See!" Buggy exclaimed, wide eyed.

Shanks' blush deepened and he growled low, pushing Luffy away from him a bit. "It means nothing."

"Surely you two have had this happen to you once in your life?" Makino asked, looking past Luffy and Shanks to his friends.

"Hell. No." Benn answered. "I don't know about that weirdo over there," He started again, pointing to Buggy. "But, I'm not going to be letting some kid kiss me and have people thinking I'm a pedophile."

"Wait just a minute! What the hell did you say about me?!" Buggy asked enraged and suddenly deeming Benn as his target to unleash his fury on.

"You, stay." Shanks ordered, grabbing hold of the back of his shirt just as he attempted to make his way up to the older man. "Before you get hurt." The red head chuckled.

When Buggy had settled down and stopped thrashing around in Shanks' grip and the insults had stopped toward both he and Benn, Shanks released him.

Buggy crossed his arms over his chest, and muttered something incoherent before making his leave, and Shanks sighed with his new found peace at last. He loved his friends, one and all but sometimes they were too much for even him.

"Maybe I should reconsider my choice of friends..." Shanks muttered, although he was merely joking. He loved the idiots he's acquired in his life.

Makino merely chuckled, and Shanks looked up to her with an amused grin on his face, letting his guard down.

Before he knew it, Luffy was out of his grasp and making his way over to where Benn sat.

"Oi!" Get back here!" Shanks exclaimed when realization hit that the kid was no longer in his lap. Shanks turned back to the younger male in attempts to grab him, however Luffy was already at Benn's table. "Oh, this can't be good..." Shanks expected the worst to come. He expect Luffy to challenge the man and he expected Benn to give the boy a good whack to the head - if not have him flying into the other end of the store...

Yet, when a moment passed, nothing happened. There was no shouting, there was no cursing or hitting. The two were... Talking?

"The hell..." Shanks grumbled in disbelief. Here was Benn Beckman, a man that had a sort of despise toward Luffy for the fact he had Shanks' full attention from day one - talking with said kid and Luffy was surprisingly being level headed about it.

"You underestimate his patience." Makino stated, glancing over to Benn. "He's not the one to start fights."

"I know." Shanks replied, leaning back against the bar. "But Luffy is." The red head smiled. He still had his doubts that their conversation would go long without Luffy getting pissed about something and start yelling, but he supposed Luffy could handle himself. Benn wouldn't go too rough on him. He was just a kid, after all.

* * *

Kay, so Shanks is having a bit of trouble coming to terms with Luffy's affection... But, I didn't want him to just dive right in as well, ha.

Next chapter we'll be skipping a few years again! Just a heads up.

And with that being said, if you're feeling generous, please continue to leave your reviews. I always appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys, for all your wonderful reviews. They each made me smile as I read them! I'm glad you're still hanging in with this story, haha. Here's a new chapter for you. Hopefully you enjoy it just as much as the last few!

Also, Happy Holidays to you all! :D

* * *

He's seventeen now, and not a damn things changed about him. He's still as care free as ever, still as lovable, funny and even dim witted as he was those ten years ago. He also still kisses the one that's been raising him for these past ten years.

Shanks no longer minds it, Shanks no longer cares what his friends think. Buggy's annoyance with it and how he thinks Shanks is a complete fool goes ignored. Benn's jealousy that's only increased as Luffy grew older went ignored. And it's not like that Shanks' other friends - Lucky and Yasopp had anything to ever say of it. They had nothing to hold against Luffy, they were never apart of Shanks' group of lovers and that's all Buggy and Benn's problem was... The fact they were slowly replaced. They had realized it before even Shanks himself.

Shanks figured Luffy would grow out of his silly little crush, figured the kissing and hugging and clinging would stop but it hadn't and now... Now that Luffy was growing older, Shanks was starting to cross the line he had drawn between he and this kid.

His embraces have grown just a little more intimate, he's laid just a little closer to Luffy in bed at night, and he's been unable to stop himself from kissing Luffy back many of times. He's even found himself complimenting the boy.

Luffy's not like the others Shanks has come across in his life. Luffy's not someone he sees as a potential play thing. He's not someone just to have when nights get lonely and desires are too intense to tame on one's own. It's different. There's something about Luffy that Shanks feels. Something sincere.

And Shanks himself is beginning to think he is a complete fool because he might just be this thing his friends call 'in love'. After all, he hasn't touched any other male since Luffy's came into his life and of course, when Luffy was just a mere child he had to devote all his attention on him but now that Shanks could reclaim what he sacrificed, he doesn't want it.

Benn would never be enough, Buggy would never curb his longing. Not even his more infamous of lovers such as Dracule Mihawk would satisfy him - nor can any woman tame the want... It's as if he's waiting for something... Something that only Luffy can give.

Shanks enjoyed the lovers he once had but it's nothing like Luffy. When Luffy kisses him, his heart flutters and this ridiculous blush always creeps up on his face and it warms his heart.

Luffy has this innocent charm, that's drawn Shanks in and for once he can't break free and he no longer wishes too. It still scares him, to a small extent that he's feeling this - something he hasn't before but he's not going to pass this up. He's not one to run from something, especially when it comes to a person that now means the world to him.

But Shanks won't push it. He'll let this happen naturally. He's a patient man, after all and there's no need to rush this because Shanks is perfectly content with how things are and he has nothing to worry about, that was until today, as he's dropping Luffy off at school.

It's just an ordinary day, with the exception of Luffy's school will be taking a field trip to the next town over and even though Shanks is used to the fact he'll miss Luffy while he's away for the day, something seems different this time. It feels as if something is to happen. Shanks just isn't sure what and it's got him uneasy.

"Be careful today, Luffy." Shanks stated, feeling as if he needed to say it, to ease his own uncertainty in the matter if nothing else. "And do as the teacher asks." He added, knowing full well by now that Luffy wasn't exactly the type of teenager that liked to follow orders and would rather go with his own judgment in life.

"Gotcha!" Luffy replied, with a big grin that indicated anything other than he would actually listen.

"Please" Shanks wasn't one to plead but Luffy wasn't just any person in his life. Luffy was something special, someone precious and someone to protect and maybe he was just over reacting a bit but it troubled him this time that he couldn't be there to watch over the boy and see what was to change this day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Luffy exclaimed, waving his hand in a signal that he got it. Or, he wanted to give the impression he got it. Shanks still knew, some things just didn't sink in.

The red head sighed. "Fine... Have a good day and I'll see you later this evening." He offered the younger male a reassuring smile - although it wasn't Luffy that needed the reassuring.

"Arigato, Shanks!" Luffy turned to place a kiss to the older man's cheek, before grabbing his back pack and exiting the now parked car.

Shanks took another deep breath. _"Just an average day..."_ He reminded himself, watching until Luffy had caught up with some of his friends outside of the building, and only then did he pull off from the school.

He supposed he could trust Luffy in their care... They weren't all absent minded like the boy he so admired but the majority were still as stubborn as hell and tended to go about things their own way. They seemed loyal to Luffy though, devoted even... Shanks knew friends like that would look out for one another. Just like him, and his group. They'd always bicker and tease one another but they also always had each other's backs when trouble rose.

That made him smile and find a bit of ease in his worrying.

* * *

It's night, and Ace is sitting in a dressing room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He's 20 now, and he's been working here for the past three years. It's became a routine job and he hasn't felt nervous in since, well since he started. But tonight something has him anxious.

It's not the people waiting outside for the show to start, if you can call what he does a show... It's something else, something he can't put his finger on but something he really needs to stop thinking about because the last thing he needs is his performance hindered by such stupid things that didn't have a reason or made no sense.

He can't screw up, he can't lose this job. When he was on the brink of eighteen, the majority of Smoker's income going towards him had stopped and rather the man expected him to find his own source of income and help out with bills and to buy the things he wants himself.

Ace hated the thought at first. Back then he tried to reason with the fact that Smoker made enough for the both of them but then there was Smoker's argument that he had to learn value or some shit like that in life and it was for the better good if he found himself a job and no matter what Ace tried; no matter what guilt trip he pulled, no matter how much he tried to butter Smoker up into giving in it just wouldn't work. Even when he resorted to completely ignoring Smoker, it still didn't work. For once, Smoker had gotten his way.

Ace struggled the first month or so looking for somewhere to work. He didn't really fit in or meet people's requirements, until he stumbled across this place where all that mattered was your looks, your charm and if you can dance. That and, treating your fellow 'workers' like family - which Ace really had no problem with. He had sought a family after his unintended departure with Luffy those ten long years ago and even if he spent his ten years with Smoker, the man couldn't pass as family. He was Ace's chosen lover but the people here, their bond was different. It genuinely felt like Ace had found his place and his family... If only he had Luffy in his life, he could say it was all honestly perfect.

"What's the matter Ace?" Suddenly Marco's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and the raven haired didn't bother to look over his shoulder at his friend - his brother - but rather stared at Marco's reflection in the mirror.

"Nothin', just thinking." Ace answered, not willing to trouble the other man with his uncertainty.

"You've been staring into that mirror for the past ten minutes now..." Marco trailed off, knowing full well it was something. He's known Ace too long, they've been through too much together for him to not know when his own best friend was troubled. "Is it Smoker?" The blonde asked. Of course, those who knew Ace were fully aware of the relationship the two shared when Ace had turned eighteen. It had gotten blurted out in one of Ace's silly arguments with he and Thatch but, they found out regardless.

It wasn't that big of a deal really, although Marco's let up on his taunts toward Ace's beloved boyfriend and often scolds Thatch when he slips up and speaks badly of the man. It was Ace's choice and he seemed pretty damn happy so who were they to judge?

"No, it's not him..." Ace answered, looking down. There was just one thing though, one more secret Ace was keeping and that was this job from Smoker. The man wanted him to find a _decent _job (what he thought was decent.) and that's what Ace has somehow managed to have him believing for the past two years. If Smoker knew he was working here, in some club as an exotic dancer, he would probably kill him, or surely kick him out and have nothing to do with him. Ace already knew the latter would be unbearable to live with.

Sometimes he still can't believe it... That he's doing something he originally thought was restricted to women, until Marco introduced him to the idea, then introduced him to the man who runs many of clubs in different cities. Ace doesn't mind his line of work. He enjoys it actually. He enjoys the family he's come to know and he enjoys the control this gives.

Most people look at this business and think it's demeaning, it lowers standards but Ace sees it as source for power. The fools that come in here are paying hard earned cash to see him strut his ass and strip after all. He was the one in control, the one that used the idiots that came into this place. He was lusted after but could never be had. They could want him, and take him in their mind but nothing more.

And true, some people do take the men (or women) that come into here home with them, if they find them to their liking but Ace isn't like that. Ace has one lover, and one lover alone that he'll allow to touch him. The rest is just show. If they know what's good for them, they won't dare try to lay a hand on him... He's beaten enough men up to leave a stern warning behind. He's beaten enough up to earn himself a title - that he's turned into his stage name.

"It's just, I got a funny feeling, like something's gonna happen... You know?" Ace asked, finally looking over his shoulder and directly at the older man.

Marco sighed softly. "I understand but it's just another night, Ace." He knew his attempts at reassurance pretty much sucked but they were pressed for time and he didn't wish to engage in a long discussion simply because Ace had an odd feeling. "You have to push it aside, you have to go out there in five minutes and you know how pops doesn't like us to be tardy on the job."

"I know, I know. I'll be fine, don't worry."Ace said, flashing the man his trademark grin, and Marco half heartedly smiled.

* * *

"I'm tired, and hungry... I don't think ditching the group was a good idea, Nami." Luffy complained, as he followed alongside his orange haired friend. She had talked them into straying from the rest of the class and going off on their own - something about her and shopping... They were only suppose to be gone a short time but here they were, still here, still stuck in this town with the school bus long gone by now and Luffy with no way to go home.

"You'll be fine." Nami replied, continuing on forward.

"Aren't you done shopping yet?" Luffy asked, looking down at the bags he held in both hands. Normally Sanji was the one carrying this stuff for her, but she hadn't bothered to bring Sanji along this time - just Luffy, and Zoro of course - of who might as well not be there in the first place because aside from complaining off and on about the situation like Luffy, he has been no help at all.

Nami was just about to answer the boy, until she stopped in front of a building that music was echoing from, and had neon signs up in advertisement. "A strip club for men, huh?" She asked herself, and grinned. "I'm curious to see what it's like."

"Why?" Zoro asked in a toneless voice. "You do know these clubs are mainly for gay men, don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As if I care." Nami replied, taking a step forward to toward the club and completely ignoring how the man would know anyway.

"What's a strip club?" Luffy questioned, completely clueless on the matter. Shanks and his friends have probably talked about such things but he tended to block them out most of the time unless they had something to say that involved himself.

"Uh.. Well.. It's..." Nami trailed off and her grin grew all the more mischievous. "How about I just show you?" She asked.

"I don't know... We really need to head back... Shanks is gonna be worried about me..." Luffy muttered.

"Yeah, besides, he's too young, he shouldn't see such things yet! And, you're not old enough to go in there anyway!" Zoro protested, completely against the idea. Honestly, what was there to gain from paying to watch some guy take off his clothes or grind against you? Why waste money on that? He simply didn't get the pleasures of some people.

"With this" Nami said, smiling as she pulled out what appeared to be a fake ID out of the pocket of her shorts. "He can come. He might enjoy himself." The woman said.

"Well, he's carrying all of your stuff, they won't let him in with that." Zoro said reasonably.

"We'll leave it in your care." Nami retorted and without second thought, Luffy let his hold on the bags go and they dropped to the ground. "Phew!"

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed. "Careful with that!"

"Sorry Nami but it was getting kinda heavy." Luffy frowned, although he was glad he didn't have to carry her stuff anymore.

"No matter now, come on let's go." Nami took hold of Luffy by the wrist, and lead him over to the entrance of the club.

Zoro watched them, an amused smile plastered on his face from the doubt he had of them getting inside. No way the bouncer would let them in. Even if Nami's ID worked for her, there was no way he would allow Luffy inside as well. Any minute now, she'd come back, complaining that she didn't get her way.

However, to his surprise, when she slipped the man a few bills that he could guess were 20s, she was granted access inside with Luffy following behind her.

Zoro was dumbfounded, and his jaw hung open. He shouldn't be surprised... Nami was good at this sort of thing but a strip club? He never would have guessed she could weasel her way in there - with a seventeen year old boy tagging along.

When inside, Nami led Luffy to one of the few empty tables available. It wasn't right in front of the stage, nor completely in the back, it was somewhere in the middle and toward the right - a perfect view if she could say so herself. She didn't care to front and center but she certainly did not enjoy being all the way in the back.

Luffy took his seat in the booth, beside Nami and looked around in the dark room curiously, waiting for something to happen. "What is this place?" He questioned, his expression twisting in disgust at the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. The lights were dim, and the stage was dark but there was the sound of footsteps for a moment, then... Nothing.

Luffy was staring intently at the stage, for once completely focused on something. He was curious as to what was to come next, what this 'strip club' was all about.

"Just watch, and you'll see." Nami answered, as the DJ began to introduce the next performer.

"And now I present to you, our most feisty and well known performer, Fire Fist!"

And with that, whistles filled the air, and the excited shouts of the men around Luffy and Nami. If there were any women in this crowd aside from Nami, they kept their excitement to themselves.

Suddenly, the lights of the stage were turned on, and there stood a young raven haired man, leaning against the pole in the center of the stage, his hands gripping it a little ways above his head. His back was turned to the audience who were seated toward the center of the room.

Luffy and Nami's table gave them a better vantage point though.

"Oh, he's not bad looking." Nami said, with a smile, as she stared at the man in a pair of black leather pants that appeared maybe just one size too small. Then her gaze went up to what she could see of the man's toned chest under the fishnet shirt. "Not bad at all." She said once more, leaning back in her seat.

Luffy was far from focused on the man's muscles, or his skin tight pants but rather, the other's face. Something seemed all too familiar here...

The man was wearing a cocky grin for one thing... And then there were his eyes, onyx eyes that could cut into any man's soul. Luffy's felt as if he's seen this man before. It was his instinct and instinct has never steered him wrong in the past.

Even when the music began, Luffy was still focused on the man on the stage. Nami glanced over to her friend, and was surprised. She had never seen him so concentrated on something or anyone to this extent. Was he just curious as to what this was or was it something more? There was a look she couldn't explain in Luffy's dark eyes that matched the man's on stage.

Just like the other men in this place, he watched the man's every moments as he turned in one swift but graceful movement to face the crowd and his body began to move in tune with the music roaring in the background, using the pole as an asset every now and then, to grind against or dance around.

Yet, Luffy's intentions weren't those of the other men. He wasn't imagining having this man under him (or above him) in some hotel room, he wasn't lusting after him... He was actually trying to figure the man out. There was just... There was something different about him than other people Luffy's came across.

It wasn't long before Ace's fishnet shirt is taken off, and thrown into the crowd and even still, Luffy's eyes does not stray. Every other man in this place is surely giving Ace's body a good, hungry look over and envisioning undressing him completely but not Luffy.

"He's not bad, don't you think?" Nami asked, barely sparing her friend a glance, for once focusing on something other than herself and money.

Luffy didn't answer, completely absent minded to the world around him as Ace was now on his hands and knees, crawling toward the people in front of him, who held out bills for the young man to grab - the highest being a few 10s thrown in, and then he was back to his dancing technique around the pole.

He seemed focused, despite his grin. Luffy's known that look elsewhere and although it's been ten years since he has last saw it, he still remembers it clear as day. He hasn't forgotten and he has no doubt!

The boy stood from his seat suddenly, and began to approach the stage.

Nami didn't bother to stop him but rather watched in wonder of what it was he was up to exactly.

By now, Ace has his back turned to where Luffy's standing, as his right hand grips the pole above his head and his right leg is brought against it, hooking around the metal at the ankle. His left hand gripped the pole under his right and Ace pulled himself up, brought his other leg around and hooked the back of his foot behind that of his right, and secured a firm grip on the pole with his legs. Ace then bent backwards, allowing himself to hang upside down on the pole.

He's done this a million times over that it was routine by now, it came natural almost. Yet, he was not expecting the sight he met when he had bent back.

In the crowd of people, there stood a dark haired kid, with eyes just the same as his and a scar in the shape of a crescent moon under his left eye, in front of the stage and there was no doubt who this kid was. It's been a damn decade since he's seen the boy but there was no mistaking Luffy. He was simply someone you did not forget - little brother or not.

"Luffy?!" And with that, Ace lost his grip and collided with the floor in a loud _thud_.

No doubt, the crowd of people in the place were disappointed, some already throwing curses out toward him and the newbies in this place taunting that he wasn't nearly as good as rumored to be.

Ace picked himself back up, and brushed off the brief embarrassment for the mistake. There were more important matters at hand now than showing off to the men in this room.

When Luffy hears his name, a wide grin spreads across his face immediately. "Ace!" The boy exclaimed, delighted.

"Oi, Ace! What's going on?!" Marco hissed, from behind the curtains of the stage, completely bewildered on what had just happened.

Ace ignored his friend though, too occupied with staring at Luffy to make sure he's actually here.. He's real.

"Luffy..." Ace muttered, in disbelief as he approached the younger male, stepping off stage in the process. He reached out a hand to place on Luffy's cheek and he very much was there with Ace, still with that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Ten years..." Ace whispered, and he's sure he's got everyone's attention on him now, wondering what the hell it is he's doing and who the hell this boy is and what right did he have to interrupt the show. Ace doesn't care. His arms wrap around Luffy without another thought, and he pulls the boy into a hug. "I've missed you, baby brother." He admitted, with a sigh.

Christ above, he would've had no idea Luffy would be what made this night different from all others. As surprised as he was, he wouldn't have had it any other way though. He's missed the boy, more than he leads Luffy to believe and for once in his life, he feels the sting of hot tears threatening to come forth.

Luffy's arms are now wrapped around Ace's waist, tightening the embrace between the two of them. "Never thought I'd see you again..." Luffy muttered, feeling just the same as Ace was and something else... He felt whole, truly complete. Even with Shanks in his life, there was still a piece of the puzzle missing. Ace had been that piece and was now found at last.

"Where'd ya come from Luf?" Ace questioned, pulling back some to stare the boy in his eyes. Those around them blurred, the words spoken faded and it's like Ace isn't even in a strip club with all these strangers. It's just him and Luffy.

"The next town over." Luffy answered, his smile no longer present.

"Fuck. I spent a decade without you and you were so close to me..." Another thing Ace couldn't believe. "I should've looked harder." The grip his hands still had on Luffy's shoulders tightened. He didn't want to let go, not again. He didn't wish to lose the boy a second time.

"Luffy," another's voice called, breaking Luffy out of the stupor.

The teenager turned to the side of him, to face Nami. "Yeah?" He asked casually.

"You know this man?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, he's my big brother!" Luffy replied, smiling once more.

"Nani?!" Nami questioned in shock. "I didn't know you had a big brother!"

"Must've slipped my mind." Luffy chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure." Nami said, extending her hand out to Ace. "The name's Nami."

Ace offered her a smile as he reached out to shake her hand. "Portgas D. Ace, but the people around here know me as Fire Fist."

"Why's that?" Nami asked.

"For one, if you cross his path wrongly, he's got one hell of an attitude... Another is, when he hits you, it almost feels like a fire burning you." Marco explained, appearing beside Ace. "By the way, you really need to get back up there on stage, or people's gonna be wanting their money back." He added, a soft glare on Ace.

"Sorry Marco, looks like you'll be taking over my shift." Ace spoke before a grin spread across his face. "But I'm sure the 'Phoenix' can handle it."

Marco remained silent for a moment, simply looking between Ace and Luffy, before it hit him. "Oh, that must be the little brother you've told me so much about." He concluded.

"Yup!"

"Fine." Marco sighed. "I'll cover for you this one time." He couldn't say no. He couldn't deprive Ace what he's been yearning for all these years.

Ace's eyes lit up and before Marco could avoid it, the younger male had his arms thrown around him, hugging him. "Thanks! It means a lot."

Marco rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah... You just go with your brother and let me do my job, kay?"

"Kay." Ace smiled, releasing the older man, and then he turned back to Luffy. "Come on, I'll take ya back to my house, we can catch up on the years lost. You can bring your friend too."

"Can I bring Zoro too?" Luffy asked. "He's outside waiting."

"Oh, sure, sure." Ace answered without hesitation. Smoker wouldn't be pleased. He already knew this. Smoker wasn't one for company, especially that of strangers. Ace wasn't too concerned though. He had his ways of calming the man down.

"Ace, wai-" Before Marco could finish, they had already walked off and the man sighed. "Well, never mind..." He muttered, turning the opposite direction, heading back toward the stage to straighten out the mild mess Ace had caused.

* * *

As always, you know I love hearing what you guys have to think so please feel free to leave your reviews behind! They're appreciated - one and all!

Also, I know it's a little weird for Nami to go into a strip club (well it's a bit weird in my opinion) but really... There's no other way I could think to make this happen. XD

Also, thanks to my best friend who gave me tips on the strip club scene. :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Old man! I'm home!" Ace called, as he entered the house, with Luffy and his two friends following behind him.

He wasn't completely sure if Smoker would be home, he could have been called in to work which for once Ace found wouldn't be so bad. Yet, when Ace got the whiff of food within the air, it was indication enough that the man was indeed here.

"Oh, something smells delicious!" Luffy exclaimed, taking in a deep sniff of the air and almost immediately began to drool.

Ace chuckled. "Still got that big appetite, huh Luffy?"

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed and no sooner than he did, his stomach growled. "I'm starving after the walk over here!" And with that, he began to make his way toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Luffy, wait!" Ace called, reaching out to grab him but Luffy was already out of reach and more importantly out of sight. Ace stood there for a few seconds and then...

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!?" Came the yell from within the kitchen.

"Shit..." Ace hissed, running into the kitchen, leaving Nami and Zoro behind to stare at one another in confusion.

Within the kitchen, Smoker had Luffy pinned against the counter, hands in his grasp behind the teenager's back and Luffy was squirming to get free of his hold, with a grimace on his face.

"Let me go!" Luffy demanded in a growl, further struggling and no doubt only causing himself more discomfort.

"Like hell I will!" Smoker retorted, grip tightening.

"Oi, is that any way to treat our guest Taisa-San?" Ace questioned, approaching the man with a grin and Smoker's eyes darted to him.

"Who the hell is this?" He repeated, daring not to let go of the younger male until he was given an answer and reason to trust this kid.

"That's my little brother, Luffy!" Ace exclaimed happily and Smoker's eyes went wide and finally, he released his hold, allowing Luffy his freedom once more.

"For an old guy you sure are strong." Luffy acknowledged, rubbing his wrists.

"T-this... This brat is your b-brother?" Smoker questioned, in disbelief as he looked back between the two.

"Yeah, finally found him after ten long years!" Ace's grin grew wider. "So, you better treat him good sweet heart, he's our guest for tonight!"

Smoker flinched, blushing at the damn pet name that he still wasn't use to even after two years of hearing it and many others from Ace. The man quickly shook it off, clearing his throat. "So, you just thought you'd bring him here unannounced?" Smoker questioned.

"Well, yea. It was kinda a spare of the moment thing... He's got two friends in the living room also." Ace said, as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!? I haven't cooked enough for us and three extra people!" The man roared.

"Yeah... I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ace smiled and Smoker sighed.

"Wonderful..." The older male trailed off, turning back to the food he was preparing for a moment, until something hit him. "You're off early tonight."

"Off early?" Ace repeated, the words taking a bit to sink in and then, he gasped. "Uh, yeah... I' am..." He muttered, taking a few steps backwards, hoping Smoker hadn't been too observant of him tonight. If he could just get to their room and change...

"Ace was pretty surprised to see me at his strip club! He even fell during his show!" Luffy said, with a chuckle.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled, glaring at the younger for a second and then his attention turned back to Smoker, who was now staring at him in shock and Ace wished he could just disappear right then and there. But, that was impossible and he could only hope for the fact Smoker wouldn't over react too badly.

Smoker's eyes scanned the man, taking in the choker around the male's neck, the tight pants, the boots... How he was shirtless and the eyeliner the man was wearing. "Your strip club?!" The shout echoed throughout the entire house. "Since when the hell did you get a strip club?!"

"Now it's not what ya think, babe!" Ace retorted, continuing to back up from the man once more as Smoker started toward him, completely forgetting about dinner.

"The truth Portgas, I want the truth!" Smoker insisted and Ace could swear the tension was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife now, all because of a brother that didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"I..." Before Ace could finish, Smoker had him backed up against the wall, glaring down at him. Ace's eyes met the danger of Smoker's, the look alone warning him that he best choose his words wisely.

"See... I don't own it... Old man Whitebeard does... I just... I work there..." Ace stuttered. He couldn't recall being this nervous since the night he confessed his attraction to the man that now towered over him, threatening him without even uttering a word.

"You work there..." Smoker trailed off but the tone of his voice remained all the more menacing. "You lied to me and have been working in some revolting club, as some piece of meat for a bunch of perverts to stare at, to put their hands on?" Smoker was trembling now, no doubt with anger and before Ace could speak, a fist was slammed into the wall beside him.

Luffy stared at the two, watching... Waiting to see what was to unfold.

"No, it's not like that!" Ace retorted, finding his confidence returning. "I do not let them touch me! And so what, if they think of me? They can never have me! I've beaten up countless of men for trying it! I swear it's not what you think... The workers there... They're my family... Marco..."

"MARCO!?" And oh, if Ace has ever had regret, it was mentioning that man's name right then and there in this moment, with Smoker's temper like a raging bull. "I knew that bastard was a bad influence on you!"

"I didn't fit in anywhere else, I do there." Ace stated, bringing up a hand to wipe Smoker's spit off of his face. "I promise... No one's touching me... I'm still yours if that's what you're worried about." Ace added, knowing it was partly territorial aggression. Smoker didn't like to share, certainly not Ace. Hell, he detested when someone so much as looked at Ace wrong.

"He's really good, Tais-" Before Luffy could even manage a start, Smoker had him cut off.

"Brat, if I was you, I'd stay out of this and don't you dare call me that!" Smoker ordered, a brief scowl on the younger.

"But... Isn't that your name?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"No. You'll refer to me as Smoker." The man answered, and then turned his attention back to Ace. "It's not just that... You're a whore... I'm Police Commander... What the hell do you think will happen if word of this spreads?"

"I'm. Not. A. whore." Ace practically growled each word at a time. "And no one has to know."

"What if my men go in there and see you?!" Smoker continued to interrogate, however he finally took a step back from Ace.

"Uh. I don't think your force really are into men. You see how they react when I come around at your office." Ace stated.

"W-well... What about-"

"It's going to be just fine!"

"But, do you know the danger this could get you into?!" Smoker continued to fight, desperately trying to find a reason to put an end to this, to such a ludicrous _job_ his boyfriend had acquired.

"Whitebeard protects us, one and all." Ace clarified.

"Hey... 'Ol Smokey..." Luffy trailed off, tapping the man's shoulder.

"What is it now?!" Smoker snapped, turning to face the younger of the brothers.

"The water's boiling over." Luffy answered, pointing to the pot on the stove.

"God damnit!" Smoker growled. "This isn't over. We'll discuss it later tonight." He stated, glancing back to Ace once before going to tend to dinner.

"Yeah, yeah... I know of ways to quiet you down when it's just the two of us..." Ace muttered, smirking to himself. Come morning, Smoker would forget this ever happened or he would be reassured he had nothing to complain about it.

"Is everything alright in here?" Nami questioned, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, just me and my over protective man having a small argument... No big deal. It happens all the time with us." Ace shrugged. "Oh by the way, this is Nami." He introduced to the man halfway preoccupied with cooking. Smoker only acknowledged her in a quick glimpse. "And that's Smoker. Pay no mind to him. He's not much of a people person." Ace added, with a soft chuckle.

"He's completely different from Shanks... Shanks loves people!" Luffy threw in.

"Shanks?" Ace questioned. "Who's Shanks?"

"Shanks is my boyfriend." Luffy answered with a smile.

"Seriously?!" Ace asked, shocked at his own surprise. What should he care? He hoped Luffy had found someone to love him since he wasn't there to do it... Still, it left him with a strange feeling. Jealousy? No, that couldn't be... He wasn't even jealous of Smoker. But then again, with that man, he had nothing to worry about. Smoker distanced himself from everyone else pretty much but himself and Hina and of course, that Tashigi girl because she did in fact join the police force after all – much to Smoker's dismay.

"Red hair?" Smoker questioned.

"You know him?" Ace counter asked, looking back to the man and Smoker cringed.

"You could say that... He's a famous guy..." The man grumbled.

"Oi, don't go telling people that. He's not your boyfriend." Zoro said, appearing behind Nami. "'Sides, the man's too old for you."

"Well, then how come Shanks kisses me and calls me things like Ace calls Smoker? And 'Ol Smokey's like forty and he's with Ace." Luffy concluded and no sooner than he'd spoke, was Smoker in front of him and held the boy by his shirt.

"I'm not forty. I' am thirty-four. You got that?" Smoker demanded.

"Easy there" Ace said, placing his hand over Smoker's and leaned in to place a kiss to the man's cheek. "He doesn't think before he speaks." Ace stated and although it might've sounded harsh, it was in all honesty a matter of fact with Luffy.

Smoker tensed for a moment, before sighing and releasing the younger boy. "Whatever. Go get changed. I'm tired of looking at you in... _That_." He ordered, sparing the younger man a glance.

"Oh, really?" Ace asked, grinning. "You sure you don't like this outfit?" He questioned, pressing himself closer against Smoker and Ace caught a faint blush tinting the man's cheeks again.

"Now, Portgas." Smoker growled.

"Humph. Fine but I know you like it..." The younger grumbled, taking a step back from Smoker and making his leave with an unsatisfied pout present on his features.

"What a strange bunch..." Nami muttered and Luffy only laughed at her remark.

* * *

Okay, that one was a little short... I know. Dx Sorry about that! I'll try to make next chapter longer. :3 But, since I don't have my Toshiba and have no idea what it's coming back, I can't guarantee when next chapter will be exactly. But I assure you, it will consist of Shanks. :D

Anyway, leave them reviews? You know I always appreciate hearing from ya'll!


End file.
